Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti
by Marre
Summary: Jatkoa Mafoyn perilliselle. Viisi vuotta on kulunut, Draco on paennut velhomaailmasta, johon sota on jättänyt jälkensä. Hermione matkaa Yhdysvaltoihin osallistuakseen ihmisoikeuksia käsittelevälle kesäkurssille. Kirjoitettu ennen HBP:n ilmestymistä.
1. Chapter 1

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 2: Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti  
Luku: 1. Luku Yllätystapaaminen  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione  
Tyylilaji: Romance/Drama

Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: No niin. Tästä alkaa Hillerin tarun toinen osa. Tämä osa sisältää romanssin, parituksena D/Hr. Paljon huomiota keskitetään kuitenkin myös sodan vaikutusten kuvailuun velhomaailmassa ja Blaise Zabinilla on oma merkittävä sivujuoni. Tarina on siis jatkoa Hillerin tarun ensimmäiselle osalle Malfoyn perillinen. Tarinaan kuuluu myös kolmas osa, jonka nimeksi todennäköisesti tulee Malfoyn herra. Ikäraja on K-13, koska siihen varmaankin noustaan jossakin vaiheessa. Teksti sisältää paljon pohdiskelua ja valitettavasti tämä ensimmäinen luku saattaa olla liian pitkäpiimäinen ja tylsä, mutta tunsin tarvetta luoda pohjaa tulevalle jo tässä vaiheessa. Kaikki tekstissä mahdollisesti havaitsemasi yhteydet terrorismin vastaiseen sotaan ja Yhdysvaltojen politiikkaan siinä, ovat sattumia. Enemmän tai vähemmän.

Mahtavan hillerin taru

Osa 2

Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti

Luku 1

Yllätystapaaminen

Hermione Granger ähkäisi ja yritti siirtää jalkojaan mukavampaan asentoon. Että hän inhosikin lentokoneen liian pientä jalkatilaa. Hän oli mannertenvälisellä lennolla ja lento oli vasta puolivälissä ja jo nyt hän toivoi, että olisi valinnut jonkin muun matkustustavan kuin lentokoneen. Hänen takanaan istui kiukutteleva pikkutyttö, joka huvitti itseään potkimalla Hermionen penkin selkämystä ja marisemalla kovaan ääneen. Matka tuntui kestävän ikuisuuksia.

Hermionella oli kuitenkin ollut vähän valinnanvaraa matkustustavan suhteen. Hän oli menossa Yhdysvaltoihin osallistuakseen jästiyliopiston tarjoamaan kesäohjelmaan, jossa perehdyttäisiin ihmisoikeuksiin ja niihin liittyvään lainsäädäntöön. Matka oli osa Hermionen suurta ja kunnianhimoista unelmaa. Hän halusi luoda Britannian velhomaailmaan perustuslain, joka takaisin ihmisten ja olentojen perusoikeudet. Näin jälkikäteen Hermione ei voinut olla varma, koska tämä unelma oli syntynyt. Oliko se saanut alkunsa siitä, kun Draco Malfoy kutsui häntä kuraveriseksi ja toi esiin sen, että velhomaailmassa hän monien mielestä tulisi aina olemaan alempiarvoinen. Vai oliko se sittenkin alkanut silloin, kun Hermionen toisena vuonna Hagrid oli joutunut vankilaan ilman todisteita tai oikeudenkäyntiä. Vai kolmantena vuonna kun hän etsi laeista keinoja, jotka olisivat pelastaneet viattoman Hiinokan ja hänelle selvisi, että Sirius Musta oli virunut sanoinkuvaamattoman kauheassa vankilassa 12 vuotta syyttömänä saamatta edes oikeudenkäyntiä. S.Y.L.K.Y:n perustaminen oli jo ollut ensimmäinen askel tiellä hänen unelmansa toteuttamiseen. Monet hänen sen jälkeen todistamansa vääryydet olivat vain varmistaneet hänen päätöstään tehdä asialle jotain.

Kun valon puoli oli voittanut sodan Voldemortia ja tämän kuolonsyöjiä vastaan, Hermione oli vielä ollut tarpeeksi viaton kuvitellakseen kaiken kääntyvän parempaan ja ongelmien ratkeavan. Ikävä kyllä näin ei ollut käynyt. Vaikka poliittista ja oikeusjärjestelmää korruptoineista luihuisaristokraateista päästiin eroon ja tilanne Hermionen ja hänen ystäviensä kannalta hieman parani, oli moni asia kuitenkin ennallaan ja vääryyksiä ei ollut korjattu. Viimeaikoina Hermione oli jopa alkanut epäillä, että Valon puoli ja sen valtaan nostama uusi hallinto olivat saaneet aikaan uusiakin vääryyksiä sen lisäksi, että osa vanhoista oli edelleen tallella.

Hermione oli pitkän miettimisen jälkeen päätynyt hankkimaan juristinkoulutuksen jästiyliopistosta toivoen, että pystyisi sen avulla muuttamaan velhomaailman lakeja oikeudenmukaisemmiksi. Hän oli juuri valmistumassa brittiläisestä yliopistostaan ja Columbian yliopiston ihmisoikeuksien kesäohjelma vaikutti todella hyödylliseltä hänen lopullisen tavoitteensa suhteen. Hermione ei enää ollut yhtä idealistinen ja naiivi kuin perustaessaan S.Y.L.K.Y:ä ja hän tiesi, että hänen unelmansa toteuttaminen tulisi olemaan vaikeaa, ellei mahdotonta. Jos hän aikoi onnistua, hän tarvitsisi kaiken mahdollisen tiedon ja avun.

Hermione huokaisi ja mietti, kuinka paljon korjattavaa olikaan vielä jäljellä. Kotitonttujen oikeudet olivat hieman parantuneet ja halutessaan kotitonttu sai nyt jättää isäntäperheensä. Suurin osa kotitontuista ei sitä kuitenkaan halunnut ja kunnon palkka ja lomat olivat vielä kaukaisia tavoitteita. Jästisyntyisten halveksunta ja syrjintä oli vähentynyt merkittävästi, mutta puolirotuisia ja olentoja vainottiin lähes yhtä pahoin kuin ennenkin.

Viimeisen parin vuoden aikana Hermionen oli ollut myös yhä vaikeampi hyväksyä ministeriön toimia pimeän taikuuden uuden nousun ehkäisemiseksi. Alusta asti pieni ääni hänen sisällään oli nakertanut häntä ja kertonut, että niin laajamittainen pimeän velhojen teloitus ei voinut olla aivan oikein ja että nopeisiin päätöksiin kätkeytyi riski vääristä tuomioista. Hän oli kuitenkin silloin vaientanut tuon ärsyttävän äänen. Velhomaailmalla piti olla oikeus suojella itseään rasistisilta fanaatikoilta! Hän tiesi, että teloitettujen silmissä hän itse jästisyntyisenä noitana ei ollut edes rotan arvoinen. Sellaista arvomaailmaa täytyi vastustaa. Mutta oliko todella tarpeen tapaa niin hirveästi ihmisiä? Ja niin monia vanhuksia ja lähes koululapsia.

Epäilyksen siemen oli jäänyt itämään ja uutiset yhä uusista pimeydensuojalaeista olivat kasvattaneet sitä. Nykyisin kenet tahansa väärää syntyperää olevan velhon tai noidan saattoi vangita ennalta määräämättömäksi ajaksi ilman oikeudenkäyntiä, todisteita tai edes syytettä. Yhteyksistä pimeyden velhoihin epäillyillä ei ollut oikeutta asianajajaan ja heidän perheilleen ei kerrottu, miksi heidät oli vangittu. Heille oli perustettu oma uusi vankileiri, jonka tapahtumista liikkui vain kuiskauksia. Britannian velhoministeriö oli katkaissut diplomaattiyhteydet moniin Itä-Euroopan mihin, joita perinteisesti pidettiin suopeampina pimeyden voimille. Sodastakin Albanian velhoyhdyskuntaa vastaan kuiskittiin jo ministerin pidettyä monta tulista puhetta siitä, miten Albania suojeli karkuun päässeitä kuolonsyöjiä ja miten Pimeyden Voimat siellä keräsivät voimia hyökätäkseen myöhemmin taas uuden johtajan alaisuudessa.

Vielä hengissä, vapaina ja Britanniassa olevien aristokraattisten luihuissukujen jäsenten tilanne ei myöskään ollut kehuttava. Tylypahkan rehtori Dumbledore oli sentään tyrmännyt ministeriön esityksen, jonka mukaan kaikki Tylypahkassa jo olevat tällaisten sukujen lapset erotettaisiin ja nuorempia ei enää Tylypahkaan hyväksyttäisi. Hän piti tiukasti kiinni siitä, että jokaisella lapsella, jolla vain virtasi veressä kykyjä taikuuteen, oli myös oikeus saada opetusta Tylypahkassa. Minerva McGarmiwa oli kuitenkin kertonut Hermionelle, että oli lähes mahdotonta pitää muiden tupien oppilaita pois luihuisten kimpusta. Hermione muisti hyvin oman kouluaikansa ja kuinka Draco Malfoy ja hänen luihusystävänsä olivat piinanneet heitä ja ei voinut olla tuntematta pienoista vahingoniloa. Toisaalta hän tiesi, että ei ollut oikein kostaa menneitten sukupolvien tekoja seuraaville.

Tylypahkan ulkopuolella entinen luihuisaristokratia eli köyhyydessä piilossa kunnon ihmisten katseilta. Iskunkiertokujan pimeimmistä loukoista saattoi löytää ryysyissään ennen niin ylpeiden ja rikkaiden sukujen jäseniä. Sadoille sodassa ja niitä seuranneissa teloituksissa orvoksi jääneille ja vanhempansa vankileireille tai maanpakoon menettäneille oli perustettu orpokoteja, jotka monilta osin muistuttivat kasvatuslaitoksia ja rangaistusleirejä. Valon puolen orpoja näihin orpokoteihin ei sijoitettu ja tavanomaiset orpokodit eivät ottaneet entisten aristokraattien lapsia.

Sodan aikana Hermione oli tutustunut Blaise Zabiniin, joka oli johtanut Valon puolelle kääntyneitä luihuisia. Blaise oli siitä harvinainen luihuinen, että hänen perheellään ei ollut ollut mitään yhteyksiä Pimeyden Lordiin. Sodassa Blaise oli taistellut urheasti ja Hermione oli huomannut, että tämä hiljainen ja usein tarkkailijan osaan tyytyvä poika oli paitsi miellyttävä niin myös älykäs. Juuri Blaise oli sodan jälkeen näyttänyt Hermionelle, kuinka kurjasti jäljelle jääneet aristokraatit elivät. Blaise teki kaikkensa auttaakseen erityisesti orvoksi jääneitä lapsia, mutta kaikesta yrityksestä huolimatta, hänen saavutuksensa jäivät turhauttavan pieniksi. Hän oli jo käyttänyt lähes kaiken perimänsä Zabinien omaisuuden, mutta se oli vain pisara meressä suuren hädän edessä ja ministeriön säädökset vaikeuttivat auttamistoimintaa suuresti.

Hermione huokaisi. Ratkaisujen löytäminen kaikkiin näihin ongelmiin tuntui ylivoimaiselta ja luihuisaristokratian oikeuksien perään huutelu vielä toivottomammalta kuin aikoinaan S.Y.L.K.Y:n ensiaskeleet. Kotitonttuja puolustaessaan hän ei sentään ollut ollut vaarassa itse joutua syytettyjen penkille, kuten nyt luihuisaristokratian asemasta puhuessaan. Tällä kertaa edes Harry ei ollut hänen tukenaan. Silti Hermione uskoi lujasti siihen, että vielä joskus velhomaailmassakin olisi riippumaton ja oikeudenmukaisesti toimiva oikeuslaitos ja ihmisten ja olentojen perusoikeudet takaava perustuslaki. Hän ei ehkä sitä yksin saisi aikaan ja se ei ehkä toteutuisi hänen elinaikanaan, mutta hän ainakin yrittäisi kaikkensa. Siksi hän nytkin oli matkalla New Yorkin opiskellakseen lisää.

-

David "Drake" Malcolm istui yliopiston kahviossa teekupin äärellä ja selaili Kotlerin perusmarkkinointiopasta etsien tarvitsemaansa kaaviota esseetään varten. Essee olisi hänen viimeinen palautettava työnsä ja sitten hän vihdoin valmistuisi kauppatieteiden MBA:ksi. Hän oli jo aloittanut ensimmäisessä oikeassa työssään ja opiskelijaelämä alkoi olla taaksejäänyttä. Hän valmistuisi yhtensä kurssinsa priimuksista ja ensimmäinen työpaikka oli sen mukainen. Columbian yliopiston parhaat kauppatieteenopiskelijat saivat käytännössä itse valita työpaikkansa ja Drake oli valinnut konsultin paikan firmassa, joka keskittyi fuusioihin, yritysten saneerauksiin ja toisaalta tuotelanseerauksiin. Pitkään hän oli harkinnut tarjottua paikkaa mainostoimistossa, vaikka siitä luvattu palkka oli ollut pienempi kuin hänen nykyisessä paikassaan. Siellä hän olisi saanut käyttää taiteellisia kykyjään ja erinomaista psykologista silmäänsä. Lopulta hän oli kuitenkin päätynyt siihen, että hän ei brittinä tuntenut amerikkalaista kulttuuria tarpeeksi läpikotaisin ollakseen työssä parhaimmillaan. Tai niin hän ainakin oli asian perustellut ystävilleen ja paikkaa tarjonneelle yritykselle.

Parin pienen sanan lisäyksellä vastauksesta olisi tullut hieman rehellisempi, mutta ihmiset olisivat pitäneet häntä sekopäänä. Oikeampi vastaus olisi nimittäin ollut, että hän ei brittiläisenä puhdasverisenä velhona tuntenut amerikkalaista jästikulttuuria kovinkaan syvällisesti. Sanat 'puhdasverinen' ja 'jästi' olivat kuitenkin sellaisia, joita Drake Malcolm ei ikinä käyttäisi. Ne sanat oli haudattu pieneen puiseen arkkuun, jota Drake säilytti vaatehuoneensa perukoilla ja josta löytyivät myös hänen taikasauvansa, muutamia taikaliemipulloja, hänen velhomaailmassa toimivien asianajajiensa hänelle lähettämiä kirjeitä, velhopankki Irvetassa sijaitsevien holvien avaimia ja pari harvaa todistetta siitä, että hänen oikea nimensä ei ollut David Malcolm vaan Draco Malfoy ja hän oli yksi maailman puhdasverisimmistä velhoista.

Draco Malfoy oli jotain, mitä Drake oli jättänyt taakseen 5 vuotta sitten. Hän oli saapunut Yhdysvaltoihin lähes täysin ummikkona jästimaailman suhteen. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut nopea oppimaan ja nyt häntä ei ulkoisesti erottanut muista kuin puheen yläluokkaisesta brittikorostuksesta. Korostuksestaan Drake piti tarkkaa huolta. Se selitti hänen satunnaiset tiedonpuutteensa jenkkikulttuurista ilman epäilyksiä ja lisäkysymyksiä ja hän oli myös huomannut, että se auttoi häntä liike-elämässä. Monet amerikkalaiset suhtautuivat ehkä tietoisesti hieman ylenkatseellisesti vanhaan mantereeseen, mutta toisaalta se edusti heille myös sivistystä ja tietynlaista ylempää asemaa. Drake käytti mielellään näitä alitajuisia mielikuvia hyödykseen.

Ajatellessaan sitä Draco Malfoyta, joka viisi vuotta sitten nousi elämänsä ensi kerran lentokoneeseen, Drake naurahti. Hän oli muuttunut paljon näinä vuosina. Hän ei ehkä ollut tippakaan vähemmän ylimielinen tai yhtään mukavampi ihminen, mutta muuten muutos oli huima. Draco Malfoy oli ollut ennen kaikkea velvollisuuksilleen elävä aristokraatti, jonka juuret olivat lujasti kiinnittyneet suvun ikiaikaisiin maihin ja joka kuului vahvaan puhdasveristen velhojen yhteisöön ja Luihuisen tupaan. Drake Malcolm kuului ylempään keskiluokkaan ja oli perheetön ja suvuton individualisti vailla velvollisuuksia ketään muita kuin itseään kohtaan ja jolla ei ollut muita juuria tai taustaa, kuin kuuluminen löyhähköön ja liikkuvaiseen, mutta tavallaan läheiseen ystäväporukkaan.

Tullessaan maahan Drake oli löytänyt ensimmäiset ystävänsä homopiireistä. Siellä ei ollut tapana kysellä kiusallisen tarkkoja kysymyksiä perheestä ja vanhemmista, vaan hänen lyhyt ja ytimekäs selityksensä, jonka mukaan hänen vanhempansa olivat kuolleet, isä onnettomuudessa ja äiti sairauden murtamana, hyväksyttiin enempiä kyselemättä. Hän huomasi, että yrittäessään tapailla tyttöjä, nämä jo ensitreffeillä halusivat tietää kaiken Draken taustasta ja vanhemmista ja Drake pelkäsi, että saattaisi vahingossa puhua itsensä pussiin ja paljastua huijariksi. Tapaillessaan toisia poikia, ei vanhempia taas otettu oikeastaan koskaan puheeksi. Monella muullakin oli menneisyydessään ja perheessään asioita, joita he eivät halunneet muille kertoa.

Draken ajatukset siirtyivät Mikeen. Hänen pitäisi lähettää tälle sähköpostia. Heidän erostaan ja Miken muutosta länsirannikolle oli nyt muutama kuukausi, mutta vieläkin Drakella oli tapana kertoa Mikelle kaikki tärkeä ja nyt hän halusi kuulla Miken mielipiteen eräästä Draken uuden pomon ehdotuksesta Draken uran suhteen. Ehkä hänen ja Miken suhde olikin aina ollut enemmän kahden ystävän tai opettajan ja oppilaan suhde, kuin tasavertainen rakkaussuhde ja siihen se kai oli lopulta kaatunutkin. Vallan epätasapainoon suhteen sisällä. Oikeastaan valtajako oli ollut kahdellakin tavalla epätasapainoinen. Toisaalta Mike oli selvästi vanhempi ja kokeneempi ja kohdellut Drakea jopa hieman isällisesti ja toisaalta Draken lopulta Mikelle paljastama perhehistoria ja taikakyvyt vinouttivat valtatasapainoa rajusti toiseen suuntaan. Aluksi se, että Mike suhtautui häneen opetettavana ja ohjattavana ei ollut häirinnyt Drakea. Hän oli todella tarvinnut sitä opastusta, mutta ei Drakesta ollut pysymään suhteessa jatkuvasti alistuneessa asemassa ja kun valtarakenne oli jo asettunut sellaiseksi kuin se oli, eivät he enää kyenneet sitä muuttamaan ja ero oli väistämätön, vaikka se oli koville ottanutkin.

Se kaikki oli kuitenkin jo menneisyyttä ja lopulta Drake ja Mike olivat pystyneet eroamaan ystävinä ja Mike tarjosi edelleen Drakelle tukea tämän sitä tarvitessa. Drake taas oli jo viisi vuotta aiemmin tehnyt päätöksen olla katsomatta enää ikinä taakseen. Hänen elämänsä oli tässä ja nyt ja menneet olivat menneitä ja sellaisina hän halusi niiden pysyvänkin.

-

Hermione Granger tasapainoili tarjotin kädessään etsiessään vapaata pöytää Columbian yliopiston kahvilassa. Paikka oli täynnä häliseviä opiskelijoita ja tyhjää tilaa oli vähän. Lopulta hän huomasi pöydän, jossa istui vain yksi kirjaansa syventynyt nuori mies. Hermione lähestyi pöytää ja yritti herättää miehen huomion rykäisemällä.

"Anteeksi, onko tässä tilaa. Täällä tuntuu olevan kauhean täyttä joka paikassa." Hermione kysyi.

"Totta kai, istu alas vain." Vaalea mies vastasi nostamatta katsettaan lehteilemästään kirjasta.

Hermione istuutui ja oli juuri hörppäämässä kahvia kupistaan, kun hän jähmettyi paikoilleen. Jokin miehessä oli hirveän tuttua. Hermione yritti miettiä oliko mies hänen kanssaan samalla ihmisoikeuskurssilla vai oliko hän nähnyt tämän käytävillä. Mutta ei. Kyse ei ollut siitä. Mies muistutti jotakuta jonka hän oli tuntenut joskus aiemmin. Hermione yritti miettiä, mikä miehessä oli niin tuttua. Miehen hiukset olivat hyvin vaaleat ja kasvot näyttivät kapeilta, vaikka Hermione ei kunnolla hänen kasvojaan nähnytkään. Olemuksessa oli jotain hämärästi tuttua, samoin äänessä. Mies oli ilmiselvästi britti, mutta missä ihmeessä Hermione oli hänet tavannut?

Drake aisti pöytään istuneen naisen tuijotuksen ja nosti katseensa kirjasta. Miellyttävän näköinen nuori nainen, varmaankin samaa ikäluokkaa Draken kanssa, ruskeat letillä olevat hiukset ja melko kauniit kasvot. Ei mikään tyrmäävä kaunotar, mutta hyvän näköinen nainen kyllä. Ja hirveän tutun näköinen. Drake kaiveli muistiaan ja yritti miettiä oliko kyse jostain ohimennen yliopistolla tavatusta, mutta ei. Sitä paitsi nainen oli puhunut brittiläisellä korostuksella. Pohtiessaan asiaa, Drake näki naisen kasvoilla oivalluksen ja sitä seuranneen hämmästyksen ja kauhistuksen. Drake kirosi. Nainen oli tuntenut hänet ja ilmiselvästi ei Drake Malcolmina. Draken kuppi oli ollut jo hetken tyhjä, joten hän nousi pöydästä, hymyili puolihuolimattomasti naiselle ja aikoi paeta paikalta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ottaa kuin yhden askeleen poispäin, kun nainen avasi suunsa.

"Malfoy?"

Drake pysähtyi ja mietti äkkiä, mitä olisi parasta tehdä. Esittää, että ei tiennyt kenestä nainen puhui? Vai yrittää puhua nainen ympäri pitämään hänen salaisuutensa? Draken pohtiessa vaihtoehtojaan kuumeisesti samalla, kun kääntyi kohti naista kulmakarvat koholla, palaset loksahtivat paikoilleen Draken aivoissa ja hän kirosi uudelleen mielessään. Olisi ollut parempi, jos nainen olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu. Tietämättömän näyttely ei kuitenkaan tämän naisen kohdalla auttaisi. Ei siis jäänyt kuin yksi vaihtoehto.

"Granger", hän vastasi.


	2. Selityksiä ja lisää yllätyksiä

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 2: Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti   
Luku: 2. Luku Selityksiä ja lisää yllätyksiä   
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione  
Tyylilaji: Romance/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tämä on aika pitkä luku, mutta sen jakaminen kahteen ei oikein tuntunut toimivan ja sitä seuraavasta kohtauksesta halusin ehdottomasti aloittaa taas uuden luvun. Palautetta kerjään tästä polvillani.

Selityksiä ja lisää yllätyksiä

"Draco Malfoy, se olet todellakin sinä", Hermione totesi hämmästyneenä. "Miten ihmeessä sinä olet täällä? Mitä tekemistä sinulla on jästiyliopistolla?"

"Shh... Ei niin kovaa. Ei tätä tarvitse kuuluttaa koko salille. Olisi muutenkin parasta, jos unohtaisit nähneesikään minua. Hauskaa päivänjatkoa!" Drake sähähti ja aikoi taas kääntyä pois.

"Ei niin nopeasti. Minä haluan tietää, miksi sinä olet täällä ja mitä olet tehnyt nämä vuodet." Hermione vaati. "Sinun luultiin kuolleen tai kadonneen lopullisesti."

"Mieleesi ei sitten ole tullut, että minun tarkoitukseni todellakin oli kadota lopullisesti, minkä sinä olet nyt melko lahjakkaasti pilannut, joten, kuten jo sanoin, parasta olisi, että unohtaisit ikinä nähneesikään minua täällä ja häipyisit sinne minne nyt olitkaan menossa." Drake vastasi ja tunsi vanhan Dracon heräävän henkiin jossain sisällään. Mikä tuo kuraverinen rohkelikko oli vaatimaan häneltä, Malfoylta, yhtään mitään?

"Turha toive. Minä todellakin haluan tietää, miksi olet täällä ja missä olet ollut." Hermione tuhahti ja katsoi vaaleaa miestä tiukasti silmiin. Tämä oli muuttunut sitten kouluaikojen. Hän näytti rennommalta kuin ikinä Tylypahkassa. Muutenkin ulkonäön muutos oli silmiinpistävä. Laihasta pitkästä pojasta oli kasvanut lihaksikas, joskin edelleen solakka mies. Vaaleissa hiuksissa oli kullanvärisiä raitoja oletettavasti väripurkin jäljiltä. Kasvonpiirteet olivat muuttuneet vahvemmiksi ja naamaa ei enää koristanut ikuinen ruman ylimielinen virnistys. Paljon oli kuitenkin vielä samaakin. Silmät olivat harmaat ja kasvot kapeat ja terävät. Ilmekin oli lähes yhtä vihamielinen, kuin silloin joskus kauan sitten koulupoikana. Koulupoika Hermionen edessä seisova mies ei kuitenkaan enää ollut. Silmät kavalsivat sen. Ne olivat kokeneet ja kyyniset ja muistuttivat Hermionea miehen isän silmistä. Päällään miehellä oli tavalliset muodikkaat ja pukevat jästivaatteet. Itse asiassa häntä olisi voinut pitää hyvännäköisenä. Objektiivisesti arvioiden hän oli komea, melkeinpä kaunis nuorukainen. Ajatus ei ollut ikinä aiemmin tullut Hermionen mieleen, mutta nyt hän muisti, että jo kouluaikoina jotkut tyhjäpäisimmistä tytöistä olivat luoneet kaipaavia katseita Malfoyn perään. Pojan sisimmän rumuus oli vain kätkenyt ulkoiset avut Hermionen näkyvistä. Nyt kun asiaa ajatteli, niin eihän hyvä ulkonäkö mikään ihme ollutkaan. Narcissa oli ollut seurapiirikaunotar ja omaa sukuaan Musta ja Mustat olivat aina olleet tunnettuja ennen kaikkea kauneudestaan ja Malfoyitkaan eivät perinteisesti rumia olleet.

"Hyvä on. Mutta ei täällä ja jos kerron, saat pitää kuulemasi omana tietonasi", mies myöntyi kääntäen katseensa pois toisen haastavasti tuijottavista silmistä. Ehkä hänen onnistuisi vakuuttaa Granger, että olisi kaikkien etu, että hänen olinpaikkansa pysyisi salaisuutena.

Miehen vastaus ravisteli Hermionen irti hakoteille eksyneistä ajatuksista ja hän värähti inhosta tajutessaan ajatelleensa Draco Malfoyta komeana miehenä. Toisaalta… Hän oli aina ylpeillyt älyllisellä rehellisyydellään ja hän ei voinut kieltää, että Draco Malfoysta oli kasvanut mies, jota ei voinut pitää vastenmielisen näköisenä. Eihän sen tosiasian myöntäminen tarkoittanut, että hänen pitäisi pitää miestä muuten yhtään vähemmän vastenmielisenä… Ja taas hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat. Se ei käynyt päinsä. Hän halusi selvittää miehen katoamisen arvoituksen ja jos hän antaisi ajatustensa harhailla tällä tavalla, mies pitäisi häntä pilkkanaan. Oli syytä muistaa, että tämä oli varteenotettava vastus älyllisellä tasolla ja selvästi haluton antamaan Hermionen haluamia tietoja.

"Minä en lupaa mitään, mutta suostun kuuntelemaan perustelusi sille, miksi en kertoisi asiasta kaikille ja jos ne ovat hyvät, niin olen hiljaa, vaikka ministeriö olisi varmasti kiinnostunut kuulemaan, missä sinä nykyisin vietät aikasi ja mitä tehden", Hermione uhkasi.

"Hyvä on. Tavataan tuossa tämän kadun varrella sijaitsevassa ravintolassa tänään kahdeksalta ja kerron sinulle kaiken." Drake myöntyi.

"Älä unta näe. Tyhmäksikö sinä minua luulet?" Hermione tyrskähti. "Minä en todellakaan päästä sinua näkyvistäni, jotta voisit kadota lopullisesti. Jos et muista, niin minä tutustuin jo 11-vuotiaana Tylypahkan ekaluokkalaisena sinun taipumukseesi unohdella sovittuja tapaamisia."

Drake ei pystynyt estämään pientä virnistystä kohoamasta huulilleen. Sitä oli kannattanut yrittää, mutta nyt ei kai auttanut kuin taipua. Ainahan hän voisi kadota uudelleen, jos Granger hälyttäisi ministeriön hänen peräänsä. Oikeastaan hän oli aina halunnut tutustua Australiaan…

"Juo kahvisi, niin lähdetään kävelylle lähipuistoon. Siellä on muutama suojaisa penkki, jonne voimme mennä juttelemaan." Hän komensi.

-

"Istutaan tuonne, siellä on rauhallista ja kukaan ei pääse salakuuntelemaan meitä", Drake ehdotti osoittaen pienen tekolammen rannalla olevaa puistonpenkkiä. "Tähän aikaan puisto on vielä ihan turvallinen paikka oleilla, vaikka pimeän aikaan tänne ei kannata tulla."

"Mitä pelättävää sinulla olisi? Onhan sinulla sauvasi. Jopa sinun taidoillasi pitäisi pystyä puolustautumaan jästeiltä", Hermione tuhahti.

"Minä en nykyisin kanna taikasauvaa mukanani, enkä käytä sitä muutenkaan." Drake kertoi saaden naisen silmät laajenemaan hämmästyksestä.

"Miksi ihmeessä?" Hän kysyi.

"Se on pitkä juttu, mutta minä olen valinnut elämän jästinä jästimaailmassa. Sitä Draco Malfoyta, joka aikanaan lähti Britanniasta, ei enää ole. En käytä enää edes sitä nimeä."

"Mitä nimeä sinä sitten käytät ja kuka olet nykyisin? Ja miksi kaikista ihmisistä juuri sinä haluaisit elää jästinä? Vai etkö enää kykene taikomaan?" Kysymyksiä pulpahteli Hermionen mieleen.

"Minun nimeni on David Malcolm, mutta minua kutsutaan Drakeksi. Olen syntyjäni varakkaasta brittiperheestä ja käynyt siellä kouluni suuressa Lontoolaisessa yksityiskoulussa, jonka arkistot valitettavasti paloivat valmistumistani seuranneena kesänä. Vanhempani ovat kuolleet ja minulla ei ole läheisiä sukulaisia. Päätin, että haluan opiskella nimenomaan amerikkalaisessa yliopistossa ja tulin tänne suorittamaan tutkintoni. Valmistun pian kauppatieteiden MBA:ksi ja työskentelen New Yorkilaisessa konsulttitoimistossa. Siinä kaikki lyhykäisyydessään." Drake kertoi.

"Mutta miksi? Minä en käsitä." Hermione kysyi entistä enemmän hämmentyneenä. Tämä ei todellakaan kuulostanut hänen tuntemaltaan Draco Malfoylta.

"Miksi ei? Mitä minulla oli jäljellä velhomaailmassa? Minun maailmani ja ihmiseni oli tuhottu. Minulla ei ollut jäljellä sukulaisia eikä ystäviä. Omaisuuteni säilyi vain Dumbledoren ansiosta. Jos olisin jäänyt, olisin joutunut olemaan ainaisesti varpaillani ministeriön suhteen ja vain Dumbledoren tahto olisi pitänyt ministeriön rakkikoirat poissa kimpustani." Drake totesi hieman katkerasti katsellen lammella uiskentelevia sorsia. "Miksi minä olisin jäänyt. Ei minulle ollut tarjolla minkäänlaista elämisenarvoista elämää. Eivät kaikki halua elää teidän pienessä rohkelikkoparatiisissanne!"

Drake kääntyi katsomaan keskustelukumppaniaan. Hän oli olettanut tämän näyttävän hämmästyneeltä, järkyttyneeltä ja loukatulta, mutta itse asiassa nainen näytti enemmänkin miettiväiseltä eikä edes erityisen yllättyneeltä.

"Minä taidan ymmärtää. Mutta miksi aloit jästiksi? Olisithan sinä voinut vaihtaa vain maata. Monet pakenivat muihin maihin."

"Mitä minä sielläkään olisin tehnyt? Minä en takuulla ole kovin suosittu pakoon päässeiden kuolonsyöjien ja muiden Voldemortin kannattajien keskuudessa. Sitä paitsi se olisi ollut aika säälittävää. Roikkua jossakin sellaisessa, joka on jo tuhoutunut ja jonka jäänteet enää odottavat lopullista armoniskua." Drake tuhahti.

"Mutta entä sinun velvollisuutesi muita kohtaan? Onko sinulla mitään käsitystä, kuinka vaikeaa elämä on jäljelle jääneille luihuisaristokraateille? Ministeriö keksii yhä uusia pimeydensuojalakeja, jotka ajavat heitä entistäkin ahtaammalle. Sinun entiset ystäväsi, tuttavasi ja tupatoverisi elävät kadulla ja näkevät nälkää. Orpojen lasten olot ovat vielä pahemmat. Eikö sinun pitäisi olla siellä auttamassa heitä? Sinulla on valtava omaisuutesi jäljellä, voisit auttaa sillä monia, jotka todella apua tarvitsisivat." Hermione väitti muistaen Iskunkiertokujan haisevat ja pimeät loukot, jossa niin moni entinen aristokraatti nyt eli.

"Ja mitä luulet, että jäämiseni olisi auttanut? Tähän mennessä ministeriö olisi keksinyt keinon takavarikoida omaisuuteni ja tuskin edes Dumbledoren vastarinta olisi auttanut. Todennäköisesti olisin itsekin jo vankilassa." Drake naurahti katkerasti. "Älä luule, että en yhtään tiedä, mitä siellä tapahtuu. Asianajajani pitävät minua ajan tasalla tärkeimmistä asioista."

"Sitä paitsi mikä velvollisuus minulla on auttaa heitä? Kun Voldemortille selvisi, että olen vakooja, he olivat oikein innokkaita kiduttamaan minua? Miksi minun pitäisi nyt auttaa heitä?" Drake kiihtyi puhuessaan.

"Minä kun luulin, että se oli etuoikeuksiesi kääntöpuoli. Malfoyiden velvollisuus." Hermione piikitti.

"Ehkä se olisikin ollut Draco Malfoyn velvollisuus, mutta kuten sanoin, ei häntä ole enää olemassa. Drake Malcolm on mukavan keskiluokkainen ja hänellä ei ole tuollaisia aristokratian velvollisuuksia. Hän saa itse valita vapaasti, mitä elämällään tekee." Drake puolustautui.

"Kyse onkin siis vastuuttomuudesta ja pelkuruudesta. Se taitaa olla yhteistä niin Draco Malfoyille kuin Drake Malcolmille." Hermione tuhahti ajatellessaan Blaise Zabinia, joka oli uhrannut omaisuutensa omiensa auttamiseen, vaikka ei ollut ikinä kuulunutkaan Voldemortin puolelle.

"Sinä et ymmärrä mistään mitään. Tule tänä iltana tähän baariin, niin esittelen sinulle elämääni." Drake sanoi ojentaen käyntikorttinsa, jonka toiselle puolelle hän kirjoitti kantapaikkansa osoitteen.

-

Hermione katseli epäröiden ympärilleen. Malfoyn, vai mikä Malcolm hän nyt väittikään nykyisin olevansa, antama osoite oli selvästi homobaari ja asiakaskunta koostui käytännössä kokonaan miehistä. Oliko mies antanut hänelle tahallaan väärän osoitteen? Pitäisikö hänen kuitenkin mennä käymään sisällä katsomassa? Eihän hän lopultakaan tiennyt, oliko Malfoy homo vai hetero. Sitä paitsi kun hän oikein mietti, hän oli muistavinaan, että kouluaikoina Malfoyn oli huhuttu tapailevan sekä tyttöjä että poikia. Ja olihan tämä joka tapauksessa ollut Voldemortin rakastaja, joskaan se tuskin kertoi suurempia Malfoyn omista intresseistä.

Hermione työntyi sisään pubiin. Se ei poikennut tavallisista pubeista lopultakaan merkittävästi muuten, kuin että lähes kaikki asiakkaat olivat miehiä. Hermione tunsi olonsa hieman orvoksi, mutta päätti kuitenkin tarkastaa, oliko Malfoy paikalla vai ei. Pian hän huomasikin Malfoyn vaalean pään biljardipöydän luona. Hän keskittyi juuri lyömään, mutta yksi hänen seurassaan olevista miehistä sai koko neljän miehen porukan nauramaan ja Malfoykin nousi pystyyn nauraen, sanoi jotain vitsailleelle miehelle, hörppäsi tuopistaan ja kumartui uudestaan tähtäämään palloa.

Hermione pysähtyi tarkkailemaan seuruetta hänet katseilta suojaavan pylvään takaa. Vaalea ystäviensä kanssa pelleilevä ja naurava mies ei todellakaan näyttänyt siltä vihamieliseltä ja ynseältä pojalta, jonka hän oli tuntenut ja jota hän oli vihannut. Ehkä mies todellakin oli löytänyt jotain uutta ja arvokasta jästimaailmasta.

Hermione vakoili seuruetta uteliaana, mutta pian Malfoy ilmeisesti tunsi tuijotuksen itsessään, sillä hän nosti katseensa etsien tuijottajaa ja huomatessaan Hermionen viittasi tätä tulemaan lähemmäs.

"Päätit sitten tulla", hän sanoi, kun Hermione pääsi kuuloetäisyydelle.

"Luulitko, että en tulisi? Niin vähällä et minusta pääse. Haluan todellakin tietää, miksi niin suuri muutos." Hermione valitsi sanansa huolella, koska ei tiennyt, kuinka paljon Malfoyn ystävät tiesivät miehestä ja tämän taustasta.

"Sinulla olikin aina pahanlainen pakkomielle löytää ratkaisu kaikkiin arvoituksiin." Mies naurahti rypistäen otsaansa varoittavasti. Hermione ymmärsi viestin. Seurueen muut jäsenet eivät tienneet Malfoyn taustasta.

"Saanko esitellä nämä herrasmiehet? Steve, Rick ja Martin, minun kavereitani. Tässä on vanha vihamieheni kouluajoilta, Hermione Granger. Jouduimme aikanaan kärsimään toisiamme 7 pitkää vuotta. Tapasimme tänään sattumalta koululla ja hän ei suostu ymmärtämään, miksi olen päättänyt jäädä tänne Yhdysvaltioihin ja haluaa selityksen asiasta kotiin vietäväksi kaikille vanhoille koulututuille ja muille minut ja perheeni tunteneille." Drake esitteli sarkastinen virne suupielessään.

Hermione ei voinut kuin tervehtiä kohteliaasti, käydä hakemassa itselleenkin kaljan ja sulautua joukkoon. Ilta oli mukava. Varsinkin Steve oli mahtava seuramies ja viihdytti Hermionea kertomuksilla siitä, millaisiin huvittaviin kulttuurieroista joutuviin selkkauksiin brittiläinen 'Drake' oli aluksi joutunut muutettuaan Yhdysvaltoihin. Kuunnellessaan tarinoita Hermione oli helpottunut siitä, että Steve ei mitä ilmeisimmin tuntenut Britanniaa kovin hyvin, vaan oli sujuvasti olettanut Malfoyn kaikkien kommellusten johtuvan vain maiden välisistä kulttuurieroista.

Hermione huomasi, että hänen ensivaikutelmansa oli pitänyt paikkansa. Malfoy selvästi viihtyi näiden miesten seurassa, oli rento, hauska ja sanavalmis. Hänen huumorinsa oli hieman sarkastista ja toisinaan purevaa, mutta hän ei ollut varsinaisesti ilkeä tai pahantahtoinen jollaisena Hermione oli hänet tottunut tuntemaan.

Lopulta Malfoy ilmoitti ystävilleen, että hän ja Hermione lähtisivät nyt. Hän halusi näyttää naiselle vielä jotain. He ottivat taksin Malfoyn asunnolle. Mies asui mukavan ja arvostetun näköisessä talossa, jossa oli näin myöhään illallakin ovimies. Hermione olikin kuullut, että New Yorkissa suuressa osassa kalliita ja hyvämaineisia asuma-alueita oli kerrostaloissa vartiointi järjestetty ovimiesten avulla. Ilmeisesti Malfoy ei vetäytyessään velhomaailmasta ollut samalla jättänyt omaisuuttaan taakseen.

Hetken Hermione epäili olisiko hänen viisasta suostua menemään kahdestaan vanhan vihamiehensä asuntoon, mutta sitten hän muisti, että mies oli sanonut, että ei enää kantanut taikasauvaansa. Eikä se olisi mihinkään miehen vaatteisiin piiloon mahtunutkaan. Varmuuden vuoksi Hermione tarkisti, että hänen oma sauvansa oli nopeasti saatavana, jos Malfoy kuitenkin yrittäisi jotain.

Sisällä asunnossa sisustus oli moderni ja minimalistinen ja asunto oli huomattavan siisti yksin asuvan miehen kodiksi. Huoneisto oli kieltämättä tyylikäs, mutta samalla se oli kaukana siitä, miltä Malfoyn kotikartano tai Luihuisten oleskeluhuone oli näyttänyt. Malfoy meni hakemaan heille viiniä ja sillä välin Hermione kierteli asunnon suurta oleskelutilaa, joka jatkui suuremmitta väliseinittä sekä keittiöön että makuuhuoneeseen. Yhdellä seinällä oli ryppäänä kehystettyjä mustavalkoisia valokuvia. Osassa Malfoy oli yksin tekemässä erilaisia asioita ja muutamassa hän oli Hermionen tänään tapaamien miesten seurassa ja niistä useissa mukana oli vielä viideskin mies. Selvästi Malfoyta vanhempi, isokokoinen, itsevarman ja käskevän näköinen komea mies. Seinällä oli myös yksi kuva tästä vanhemmasta miehestä yksin ja useampia, joissa hän oli kahdestaan Malfoyn kanssa. He näyttivät hyvin läheisiltä. Oliko hän Malfoyn kumppani? Asunnossa ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut asuvan muita Malfoyn lisäksi.

Hermionen miettiessä asiaa, Malfoy tulikin jo hänen viereensä seisomaan tuoden Hermionelle viinilasin. Mies näytti arvaavan, mitä Hermione oli ajatellut.

"Hän on Mike. Me olimme yhdessä pitkään, mutta erosimme jokin aika sitten ja hän muutti länsirannikolle. Hän on täällä ainoa, joka tietää, että olin ennen velho." Mies kertoi.

"Mitä tarkoitat, että olit? Etkö enää kykene taikuuteen?" Hermione uteli.

"Ei, ei. En minä sitä tarkoittanut. Kyllä minä edelleen pystyn siihen mihin ennenkin, tosin tarkkuus ja hienommat vivahteet voivat olla hieman ruosteessa harjoituksen puutteen vuoksi. Minä vain olen valinnut taikuudettoman elämän. Eipä ainakaan tarvitse huolehtia paikallisista jästisuojalaeista ja siitä, että joku sattuisi näkemään jotain, mitä ei pitäisi." Drake vastasi.

"Sinä olet todella muuttunut paljon." Hermione ei voinut olla toteamatta. "Mikä sinut muutti?"

"Jos sotaa ja sitä, mitä minun ihmisilleni ja maailmalleni tapahtui, ei oteta lukuun? Siinä tapauksessa vastaus on kai Mike." Drake naurahti muistellen. "Tapasin hänet vuosi tänne tuloni jälkeen hölmöiltyäni ensin aikani. Hän ihastui minuun ja oli tarpeeksi pitkäpinnainen kestääkseen minua ja tarpeeksi vahva pitääkseen minut kurissa. Hän opetti minulle paljon uutta niin itsestäni, ihmisistä kuin maailmastakin. Kuten ehkä huomasit, minulla on nykyään ihan oikeita ystäviäkin, jotka pitävät minusta aidosti. Vähän eri juttu kuin Crabbe ja Goyle."

"Ehkä se johtuu siitä, että et kohtele heitä kuin Crabbea ja Goylea. Miten sinä siitä tavasta pääsit eroon?" Hermione huomautti purevasti.

"Mike olisi antanut minulle kunnolla selkään, jos olisin käyttäytynyt samalla tavalla ystäviäni kohtaan, kuin aikanaan Crabbea ja Goylea", Drake naurahti.

Hermionekin naurahti, mutta päätti olla tarkistamatta, että olihan kyse vain kielikuvasta. Jos ei, niin mitä se oikeastaan hänelle kuului. Sitä paitsi tuskinpa muutama kunnon selkäsauna olisi Malfoylle pahaa tehnyt. Sen sijaan hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Minä en tiennytkään, että sinä olet homo. Muistaakseni useampikin tyttö juoksi perässäsi Tylypahkan aikoihin." Hän totesi.

"Bi. Mutta elämä on paljon helpompaa, kun pitäydyn lähinnä miehissä. Vähemmän hankalia kysymyksiä, vähemmän odotuksia, joita en voi täyttää ja vähemmän muitakin ongelmia." Mies vastasi ja näytti Hermionen mielestä epäilyttävän huvittuneelta. "Mutta entä sinä? Kun nyt näin luottamuksellisiksi on heittäydytty, niin kerro toki mitä sinulle kuuluu. Oletko sinä muuten enää edes Granger? Sinähän muistaakseni seurustelit sodan aikana jonkun kanssa. Ja mitä sinä yleensä teet täällä New Yorkissa?"

Hermionesta tuntui oudolta keskustella sivistyneesti ja ystävällisesti Draco Malfoyn kanssa, mutta kun mies kerran käyttäytyi, ei hän halunnut vaikuttaa yhtään lapsellisemmalta.

"Olen täällä opiskelemassa Columbian kesäohjelmassa ihmisoikeuksiin liittyvää lainsäädäntöä. Valmistun juristiksi Bristolin yliopistosta virallisesti seuraavassa valmistujaisseremoniassa ja tämä ihmisoikeusohjelma vaikuttaa hyödylliseltä tavoitteideni kannalta. Minun unelmani on saada aikaan ihmisoikeuksia ja olentojen oikeuksia kunnioittava perustuslaki velhoyhteisöön ja oikeudenkäyttö muutenkin oikeudenmukaisemmaksi." Hermione kertoi. "Ja nimi on vielä Granger, eikä ole muuttumassakaan. Solon ja minä erosimme jo kolme vuotta sitten."

"Eivät sinun unelmasi ainakaan liian vaatimattomia ole." Drake nauroi. "Saat todennäköisesti elää melko vanhaksi, jos haluat nähdä unelmasi toteutuvan. Toivottavasti olet jo tutkinut Viisasten kiven valmistusmetodeja."

Hermione ei voinut olla nauramatta toisen pilkalle ja kääntyi tönäisemään tätä rintaan nyrkillään. Mies kuitenkin tarttui hänen käteensä ja kosketus tuntui Hermionesta kuin sähköiskulta. Hän veti kätensä niin nopeasti irti, että horjahti. Mies ojensi kätensä tukemaan häntä. Hermionen selälle tukemaan laskeutunut käsi tuntui tulikuumalta ja sai lämpimän aallon kulkemaan Hermionen läpi. Kauhukseen Hermione tajusi olevansa kiihottunut Draco Malfoyn kosketuksesta. Hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa oli ottaa jalat alleen, mutta sitten hän tuli vilkaisseeksi miestä vielä kerran. Hän oli ollut oikeassa aiemmin päivällä. Mies oli komea. Tämä myös käyttäytyi aivan eritavalla, kuin se vastenmielinen poika, jonka hän oli tuntenut.

Siitä oli aivan liian kauan, kun Hermione oli viimeksi ollut miehen kanssa. Vakituista suhdetta hänellä ei ollut ollut Solonin jälkeen ja tilapäissuhteet hänen oli täytynyt etsiä jästimaailmasta. Velhomaailma oli aivan liian pieni, että siellä olisi voinut harrastaa tilapäissuhteita ilman pahoja jälkipuheita ja juoruja. Silti ajatuskin sänkyyn menosta Draco Malfoyn kanssa oli naurettava.

Mutta toisaalta. Malfoy todellakin näytti hyvältä. Tämän katseesta saattoi lukea halua ja huvittuneisuutta, lempeää ivaa ja haasteen. Mies haastoi häntä uskaltamaan, kokeilemaan. Ja hitot! Ehkä muutama tuoppi ja viinilasillinen tekivät hänet uhkarohkeaksi, mutta mitä väliä sillä olisi. Kyse olisi yhdestä yöstä ja kukaan ei saisi koskaan tietää. Malfoy ei kertoisi kenellekään ja vaikka kertoisikin, niin kuka häntä uskoisi. Sitä paitsi hän palaisi Britanniaan ja velhomaailmaan ja Malfoy taas aikoi mitä ilmeisimmin jatkaa piilotteluaan Yhdysvalloissa ja jästien parissa. Sitä paitsi hän muisti, miten muutamat puuskupuhtytöt olivat juoruilleet siitä, kuinka hyvä Malfoy oli sängyssä. Ehkä nyt oli hänenkin aika ottaa asiasta selvää.

Päätöksensä tehtyään Hermione painautui lähemmäs miestä ja suuteli tätä suoraan suulle ja antoi johdattaa itsensä kohti makuuhuonetta ja sänkyä.

AN2: Tuntuivatko hahmot OOC:lta? Haluaisin puolustautua. Hermione ja Draco eivät ole enää teinejä, vaan n. 24-25-vuotiaita nuoria aikuisia. He ovat oppineet kouluaikojen jälkeen paljon. He osaavat hillitä itsensä ja käyttäytyä kohteliaasti silloinkin, kun ei aina niin huvita. Mitä tulee sänkyyn menoon, niin he ovat tarpeeksi vanhoja tietämään, että seksi ja rakkaus eivät aina liity toisiinsa ja sänkyyn voi jonkun kanssa mennä vain siksikin, että tekee mieli, ilman sen suurempia sitoumuksia ja seksikumppanistaan ei aina tarvitse edes välttämättä pitää ihmisenä. Minä en ole ikinä nähnyt Hermionea tai Dracoa romanttisina henkilöinä, ennemminkin pragmaatikkoina ja sellaisille 24-vuotiaille sinkuille seksi ei yleensä ole "suuri rakkauden mysteeri", uskokaa pois.


	3. Pidätys

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 2: Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti   
Luku: 3. Luku Pidätys  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione  
Tyylilaji: Romance/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Hieman kesti tämä päivitys. Tässä luvussa saamme jo Blaisenkin mukaan.

Pidätys

Blaise Zabini väisti maassa makaavaa sammunutta. Kävellessään Iskunkiertokujalla hän katseli tarkasti mihin astui, jotta ei tulisi tallanneeksi minkään tai kenenkään päälle tai lianneeksi kaapunsa helmoja. Kuja oli paitsi synkkä ja vaarallinen, niin myös saastainen. Lähestyessään Viistokujaa Blaise havaitsi tutun hahmon ja tervehti baarin ulkopuolella seisovaa naista vähäeleisesti. Tämä vastasi tervehdykseen, mutta siirsi katseensa jo seuraavaan kulkijaan yrittäen hymyillä tälle viettelevästi. Naisen kasvot eivät enää muistuttaneet mopsia, vaan olivat periaatteessa hyvin viehättävät. Halvat ja paljastavat vaatteet ja kuolleet silmät kuitenkin veivät kaiken viehätyksen Pansy Parkinsonista Blaisen silmissä. Blaise voi lähes pahoin, kun hän muisti sen Pansyn, jonka kanssa oli käynyt koulua. Luihuisten tyttöjen johtajan ja valvojaoppilaan. Ne ajat olivat takana. Nyt Pansy yritti elättää itsensä ja aviottoman lapsensa ainoalla keksimällään keinolla. Minkään kunniallisen ammatin ovet eivät olleet sodan jälkeen olleet Parkinsonien raskaana olleelle tyttärelle avoimia, joten rahaa oli saatava muilla tavoin.

Astuessaan Viistokujalle Blaise karkoitti Pansyn mielestään. Ei ollut järkeä muistella entisiä koulutovereita sellaisina, kuin nämä olivat olleet. Suuri osa oli joka tapauksessa kuollut tai haudattu vankileireille luultavasti loppuelämäkseen ja jotkut olivat kadonneet kuin maan alle. Blaise toivoi, että mahdollisimman monilla kadonneista olisi hyvä olla, missä sitten olivatkaan. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti, hän ei voinut unohtaa niitä Luihuisen tuvassa pidettyjä lähtöbileitä viimeisenä yönä, joina he olivat vielä olleet Tylypahkan oppilaita. Silloin jo tiedettiin, kuka aikoi valita minkäkin puolen, mutta silti oli juhlittu yhdessä välittämättä siitä, että he tiesivät saattavansa piankin kohdata toisensa taistelussa, jossa panoksena oli osallistujien henki.

Hän itse oli viettänyt sen viimeisen yön pääasiassa Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Silloin hän oli luullut tämän olevan Voldemortin puolella ja ylpeä asemastaan Herransa lähellä. Jos pieni epäilys olikin kaivertanut häntä, hän oli hiljentänyt sen nopeasti toiveajatteluna. Oli kuitenkin osoittautunut, että tuo epäilyksenääni oli oikeassa. Draco olikin ollut vakooja ja oli osallisena Pimeyden Lordin lopullisessa tuhoamisessa. Ei tosin niin, että sitä enää muistettaisiin, Blaise naurahti katkerasti itsekseen. Kun Päivän Profeetta oli äskettäin julkaissut erikoisnumeron toisesta Voldemort-sodasta ja Voldemortin kaatumisesta voiton viisivuotisjuhlapäivänä, ei koko lehdessä oltu edes mainittu Malfoyn nimeä, vaikka sekä Hannah Abbotista ja Luna Lovekivasta oli kolme sivua pitkät jutut ja Harry Potterin elämää käsiteltiin kymmenen sivun verran. Muutenkin Valon puolella taistelleet luihuiset oli unohdettu kirjoituksissa tyystin. Edes professori Kalkaroksen nimeä ei mainittu.

Draco oli älynnyt lähteä velhomaailmasta ennen kuin ministeriö ja yleinen mielipide oli täysin ehtinyt unohtaa hänen osuutensa Voldemortin kaatumiseen. Blaise ei tiennyt, missä Draco oli ja mitä teki, mutta hän toivoi vanhalle koulutoverilleen ainoastaan hyvää. Oli jotenkin lohduttavaa ajatella, että edes yksi hänen luokkatovereistaan oli selvinnyt tältä myrskyltä, jolla velhomaailmaa nyt puhdistettiin "epäilyttävästä aineksesta." Blaise tiesi itsekin kuuluvansa tuohon epäilyttävään ainekseen. Hän oli sitä jo syntyperältään, aristokraattinen luihuissuvun vesana ja hänet oli myös lajiteltu Luihuiseen. Sodassa hän tosin oli valinnut Dumbledoren Voldemortin sijasta, mutta sodan jälkeen hän oli vaivojaan säästelemättä pyrkinyt auttamaan niitä, jotka eniten apua tarvitsivat. Erityisesti Pimeyden puolen orpojen asema oli sellainen, että Blaise ei voinut vain katsella sivusta, vaan hänen täytyi yrittää auttaa, maksoi mitä maksoi. Taas Blaise hymähti katkerasti. Tuo ajatus oli kuulostanut erittäin epäluihuismaiselta. Ehkä hänen olisikin pitänyt olla rohkelikko tai puuskupuh. Itsensä vaaraan saattaminen muiden auttamiseksi ei ollut kovin luihuismaista käytöstä, mutta epätoivoinen tilanne vaati epätoivoiset keinotkin.

Astuessaan kotinsa ovesta sisään, Blaise vaistosi välittömästi, että siellä oli käyty. Hän ei osannut sanoa, mitkä tavaroista olivat väärissä paikoissa, mutta heti ensisilmäyksellä hän huomasi, että koti ei ollut samassa kunnossa kuin hänen lähtiessään, tavaroita oli siirrelty ja paikkoja pengottu. Vanhan luihuisen ensimmäinen reaktio tällaisessa epävarmassa tilanteessa, jossa ei voinut tietää voimasuhteita tai edes sitä, odottiko häntä asunnossa joku, oli paeta välittömästi ja hankkia tilanteesta lisätietoja ennen toimintasuunnitelman laatimista. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt lausua kaikkoontumisloitsua ennen kuin vangitseva loitsu osui häneen.

Blaise kiroili partaansa huomatessaan piilopaikoistaan esiin kömpivien auroreiden tyytyväiset virneet. Tätä hän oli pelännyt. Ministeriö oli päättänyt, että hänen toimintaansa ei enää katseltaisi, vaan siitä tehtäisiin loppu ja hänet tuhottaisiin. Blaise tiesi, että tilanne oli epätoivoinen. Hänellä ei ollut keinoja taistella ministeriötä vastaan. Kysymys oli enää siitä, heitettäisiinkö hänet vankileirille ilman oikeudenkäyntiä vai suotaisiinko hänelle edes näytösluonteinen oikeudenkäynti. Hän ei hetkeäkään uskonut, että hänet olisi haettu vain kuulusteluihin. Jos ministeriö olisi halunnut kuulustella häntä, he olisivat vain kutsuneet hänet kuultavaksi. Tarkkaan suunniteltu pidätys tarkoitti, että häntä ei ollut tarkoitus päästää enää ikinä vapaaksi tai karkuun. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että tieto hänen pidätyksestään kantautuisi Tylypahkaan ja rehtori Dumbledore vaatisi hänelle julkista oikeudenkäyntiä. Silloin hänellä olisi edes mahdollisuus puolustaa itseään, vaikka se tuskin mitään auttaisi ja mikään lehti tuskin julkaisisi hänen puolustuspuhettaan. Se oli silti ainoa toivo, mikä hänellä enää oli jäljellä.

-

Hermione Granger istui Etelä-Afrikan ihmisoikeustilannetta käsittelevällä luennolla, mutta kerrankin hän ei tehnyt tarkkaavaisena muistiinpanoja, vaan pyöritteli kynää sormissaan vaipuneena syvälle omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mikä häneen oli iskenyt, kun hän oli päätynyt sänkyyn Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Se oli ollut täysin järjetöntä käytöstä. Ja pahinta oli, että hän oli nauttinut siitä aivan liikaa. Mies oli hyvä sängyssä ja Hermionen suureksi yllätykseksi otti kumppaninsa hyvin huomioon. Olisi ollut helppo uskoa, että Malfoy olisi ollut itsekäs rakastaja, mutta niin ei ollut. Mutta eihän hänen Malfoyn kyvykkyyttä lakanoiden välissä pitänyt miettiä, tuhahti Hermione itselleen vihaisesti. Se ei ollut hänen ongelmansa, vaan se, että hän yleensä oli päätynyt niitä taitoja testaamaan.

Olihan Malfoy toki muuttunut paljon. Pojasta oli kasvanut erilainen mies, kuin mitä Hermione olisi kuvitellut. Eikä yhdellä yöllä ollut mitään merkitystäkään. Se oli vain mihinkään sitomatonta seksiä vanhan tuttavan kanssa, jonkun kanssa, jonka kanssa ei tarvinnut valehdella siitä kuka ja mitä oli. Siitä oli pitkä aika, kun hän oli ollut sängyssä miehen kanssa, joka tunsi hänet. Se, että hän ei pitänyt Malfoysta, oli itseasiassa tuntunut melko merkityksettömältä sen rinnalla, että he tunsivat toisensa. Hermione muisti lukeneensa jostain sitaatin, jossa sanottiin, että ihminen kaipaa enemmän kuollutta vihamiestään kuin ystäväänsä. Eihän se ihan niin ollut, mutta siinä oli mukana hitunen totuuttakin. Pitkäaikainen vihamies muuttui todellakin jollain oudolla tavalla läheiseksi ihmiseksi. Ja varsinkin, kun hänellä ei enää ollut ystäviä samalla tavoin kuin ennen. Harry, Ginny ja hän olivat etääntyneet toisistaan jo Ronin kuoleman jälkeen ja muita läheisiä ysäviä hänellä ei ollut ollutkaan. Lisäksi hänen paluunsa jästimaailmaan opiskelemaan ja toimintansa kotitonttujen ja myöhemmin luihuisten hyväksi oli etäännyttänyt loputkin kouluaikaiset kaverit hänestä.

Hermione ei huijannut itseään, hän tiesi kyllä, että Malfoylla oli varmasti ollut itsekkäät motiivit mennä hänen kanssaan sänkyyn. Luultavasti mies halusi varmistaa, että Hermione ei kehtaisi kertoa tapaamisesta kenellekään. Se ei kuitenkaan häirinnyt Hermionea. Hän oli jo päättänyt, että hän ei paljastaisi Malfoyn salaisuutta. Tämä oli tehnyt valtavia uhrauksia heidän voittonsa eteen sodassa ja kieltämättä ansaitsi pakonsa päälle romahtavasta velhoyhteiskunnasta. Malfoyn paluu olisi ongelmallinen kaikille ja eniten siitä saisi todennäköisesti kärsiä Malfoy itse. Ja niin uskomattomalta kuin se kuulostikin, Malfoy vaikutti hyvin sopeutuneelta ja onnelliselta eläessään jästinä jästien joukossa. Vanha vihamies tai ei, niin Hermionella ei ollut sydäntä riistää sitä häneltä.

-

Toisaalla samassa kaupungissa Drake Malcolm, tai ehkä sittenkin Draco Malfoy, pyöritteli tietämättään mielessään hyvin samanlaisia ajatuksia. Hän yritti keskittyä kartoittamaan erään pikkufirman, jonka ostamista hänen asiakkaansa suunnitteli, tilaa, mutta keskittyminen oli vaikeaa. Hän huomasi pitkästä aikaa miettivänsä isäänsä. Mitä tämä olisi sanonut, jos tietäisi poikansa maanneen kuraverisen kanssa ja nauttineen siitä? Ehkä ei mitään, Lucius Malfoyn elämänfilosofiaan oli aina kuulunut hyödyn ja nautinnon ottaminen sieltä, mistä sen sai. Eri asia olisi ollut, jos hän olisi ilmoittanut rakastuneensa tai haluavansa naida kuraverisen.

Sitä paitsi hänellä oli ollut syy mennä sänkyyn Grangerin kanssa. Tämä tuskin kehtaisi mennä kertomaan ministeriölle, että oli löytänyt Draco Malfoyn - ja päätynyt sänkyyn tämän kanssa. Tavallaan edellinen yö oli siis ollut paluuta niihin aikoihin, jolloin hän käytti ruumistaan kerätäkseen tietoja, varmistaakseen asemiaan tai "henkivakuutuksena", kuten hän kerran oli ajatellut. Pitkään hän olikin harrastanut seksiä vain omaksi nautinnokseen. Toisaalta hän ei voinut väittää, että ei olisi nauttinut edellisestä yöstä. Heidän kemiansa olivat sopineet hyvin yhteen ja seksi oli ollut todella hyvää.

Draco mietti, oliko osasyynä siihen ollut se, että hän oli kerrankin ollut rehellinen seksikumppanilleen. Itseasiassa hän ei muistanut, koska olisi ollut niin rehellinen kenellekään, kuin hän oli Grangerille ollut. Eläessään jästien keskellä hänen täytyi salata täysin kuka ja mikä hän oli. Hän ei voinut kertoa taustastaan oikeastaan mitään valehtelematta. Ja ennen tuloaan jästimaailmaan hän oli ollut vakooja. Valehdellut kaikille, esittänyt muuta kuin mitä hän oli. Ollut jatkuvasti varuillaan, ettei totuus paljastu. Ja jo ennen vakoojaksi ryhtymistään hänellä oli ollut rooli esitettävänään. Se oli ollut tarpeen menestyäkseen Luihuisessa. Toki silloin oli vielä ollut monia, jotka näkivät roolin läpikin ja se oli ollut omalla tavallaan nautinnollista peliä, joka valmensi sitä pienten käärmeiden pesää, jota Luihuiseksikin kutsuttiin, tulevaisuutta varten. Heillä vain ei ollutkaan ollut mitään tulevaisuutta. Mutta Draco ei halunnut ajatella sitä nyt. Hän ei halunnut ajatella tai edes tietää vanhojen luokkatovereidensa kohtaloita.

Joka tapauksessa oli tuntunut hyvältä, kun Granger oli yöllä käyttänyt sängyssä hänen oikeaa nimeään. Siitä oli pitkään, kun häntä viimeeksi oli kutsuttu Dracoksi, mutta silti se tuntui jotenkin oikeammalta kuin Drake ikinä tulisi tuntumaan. Lopultakin Drake Malcolminkin oli vain yksi Draco Malfoyn monista rooleista, vaikka hän kuinka halusi ajatella sitä hänen uutena ja kokonaisena minänään. Mutta ei se niin ollut. Hän oli syntynyt Draco Malfoyksi, puhdasveriseksi aristokraattiseksi velhoksi, ja se ei ikinä muuttuisi, vaikka hän eläisi Drake Malcolmina sata vuotta. Ajatus aiheutti hänelle tuskaa. Hän ei halunnut olla enää mitään muuta kuin Drake Malcolm ja hän oli jo jonkin aikaa onnistunut valehtelemaan itselleen, että niin asia olikin, mutta nyt hän joutui taas myöntämään, että ei se niin ollut. Grangerin tapaaminen oli taas herättänyt eloon sen puolen hänestä, jonka hän oli tiukasti tukahduttanut velhomaailmasta lähtönsä jälkeen. Nyt hän joutuisi taas kamppailemaan saadakseen Draco Malfoyn haudattua uudelleen historian hämäriin pois mielestään. Mutta ehkä se oli ollut sen arvoista. Hän tunsi itsensä elävämmäksi kuin aikoihin.

-

Hermione tarkisti sähköpostiaan ja poisti sieltä roskapostin toisensa jälkeen. Hetken jo näytti, että muuta kuin roskaa ei ollut tullutkaan, mutta sitten Hermione huomasi Tsoplwo postivälitystoimistosta tulleen sähköpostin. Hermione avasi sähköpostin ja sai selville, että häntä odotti Tsoplwoin Manhattanin toimistossa postilähetys. Tsoplwoin postivälitys oli virallisesti erikoistunut postilokeroihin ja väliaikaisissa osoitteissa asuvien postien välityksiin, mutta todellisuudessa se välitti pöllöposteja velhoille ja noidille, jotka eivät voineet ottaa koteihinsa pöllöjä vastaan. Toimistolla oli suurten kapunkien ulkopuolella farmeja, joihin pöllöt posteineen saapuivat ja josta kirjeet ja muut lähetykset kuljetettiin jästipostiautolla eri kaupunkien keskustoissa sijaitseviin toimistoihin, joista velhot ja noidat sitten hakivat postinsa saatuaan sen tulosta ilmoituksen joko jästipostin tai sähköpostin välityksellä. Tsoplwoin kautta oli myös mahdollista lähettää postia toiseen suuntaan.

Hermionen saamassa viestissä oli merkintä, että saapunut kirje oli merkitty kiireelliseksi, joten Hermione päätti hakea kirjeen heti, eikä odottaa lauantaita, jolloin hän yleensä kävi hakemassa viikon Päivän Profeetat ja muun postinsa. Tsoplwoin toimisto näytti aivan tavalliselta jästien postivälityspalvelulta ja sillä olikin jonkin verran jästiasiakkaita siitä huolimatta, että se ei suuremmin mainostanut palveluitaan heille. Jästien kanssa tehdyn liiketoiminnan tuotot auttoivat kuitenkin pitämään varsinaisen toiminnan hinnat miellyttävän alhaisina, joten kaikki hyötyivät järjestelystä.

Hermione sai kirjeensä toimiston virkailijalta ja huomasi, että lähettäjäksi oli merkitty A. Dumbledore. Tämä oli omiaan herättämään Hermionen uteliaisuuden ja Hermione päätti avata kirjeen heti toimistossa. Se olisi siinäkin tapauksessa järkevää, että viesti vaatisi välitöntä vastausta. Hermione avasi sinetin ja alkoi lukea purpuraisella musteella kirjoitettua viestiä.

_Hyvä Miss Granger, _

_Minun on valitettavasti kerrottava, että yhteinen ystävämme Blaise Zabini on pidätetty eilen. Ministeriö syyttää häntä potentiaalisesti rikollisen aineksen tukemisesta ja villitsemisestä. Jouduin käyttämään kaiken arvovaltani varmistaakseni, että hän saa oikeudenkäynnin asiassaan. Tapasin hänet tänään ja hän pyytää sinua toimimaan puolustusasianajajanaan. Pelkään pahoin, että tilanne ei vaikuta hyvältä, mutta silti pidän tärkeänä, että taistoon herra Zabinin puolesta edes ryhdytään. Ministeriö ei anna herra Zabinin asianajajille oikeutta tavata asiakastaan ennenkuin juuri ennen oikeudenkäynnin alkua, mutta herra Zabini vakuutti minulle, että hän ei ole syyllistynyt rikoksiin, joista häntä syytetään. Tosin hän ei ole vielä saannut tiedoksi lopullista syytettäkään tai oikeudenkäyntipäivämäärää, mutta ehkä Ministeriö pystyy auttamaan sinua siinä asiassa, jos otat tehtävän vastaan. Odotan vastaustasi mahdollisimman pikaisesti siitä, suostutko ottamaan herra Zabinin tarjoaman tehtävän vastaan. _

_Albus Dumbledore __  
__Tylypahkan rehtori jne._

Hermione huokaisi syvään ja painoi sormillaan nenänvarttaan. Tätä he olivat pelänneet. Hermione pelkäsi, että hän ei voisi auttaa Blaisea, mutta silti hänelle ei tullut mieleenkään kieltäytyä tarjotusta tehtävästä. Hän ei ehkä ollut erityisen kokenut asianajaja, mutta parempaakaan Blaise ei saisi. Hän kirjoitti lyhyen vastauksen, jossa ilmoitti ottavansa tehtävän vastaan ja pyysi samalla rehtori Dumbledorea auttamaan syytekirjelmän ja muiden tarvittavien asiakirjojen saamisessa Ministeriöltä.

-

Hermione astui epäröiden pramean toimistopilvenpiirtäjän aulaan. Pilvenpiirtäjä oli täynnä hyvinmenestyvien yritysten toimistoja ja hän tiesi, että konsulttitoimisto, jossa Draco Malfoy työskenteli, sijaitsi 63. kerroksessa. Hermione ei ollut sopinut tapaamista miehen kanssa, mutta hän uskoi pystyvänsä puhumaan tiensä tämän puheille. Hän ei vain ollut ihan varma, toimiko hän viisaasti. Oliko mitään järkeä pyytää Malfoylta apua lähes toivottomalta tuntuvaan yritykseen, joka koski tämän entistä tupatoveria. Malfoy oli tehnyt selväksi, että hän ei halunnut enää sekaantua velhomaailman asioihin, mutta hän oli ainoa ihminen, jonka Hermione keksi edes voivan harkita Blaisen auttamista. Hermione ei tosin tiennyt pystyisikö Malfoy auttamaan, mutta ainakin tämä tunsi velhopolitiikan aivan toisella tavalla kuin hän. Lisäksi Malfoylla olisi todennäköisesti edelleen suhteita jäljellä tärkeisiin tahoihin ja ainakin rahaa Blaisen puolustuksen kulujen kattamiseen. Silti Hermionea inhotti ajatus avun kerjäämisestä entiseltä viholliseltaan.

Päästyään Roberts, Fletcher, Garner & Co.:n, lyhyemmin RFG:nä tunnetun konsulttitoimiston tiloihin hänet pysäytti ensin aulaemäntä, joka vastaanpanematta neuvoikin Drake Malcolmin toimiston sijainnin. Hermione toivoi jo päässeensä helpolla, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen Malfoyn ovea vartioi haukansilmäinen sihteeri. Ilmeisesti Malfoy pärjäsikin paljon paremmin kuin hän oli kuvitellut, jos hänellä jo nyt oli oma sihteeri. Sihteerin paikallaolo kuitenkin mutkisti Hermionen pääsyä miehen puheille.

Hermione sai puhua pitkään ennen kuin sihteeri edes suostui kysymään pomoltaan, ottaisiko tämä kesken kiireisen päivän kutsumattoman vieraan vastaan. Hermione ehti jo pelätä, että mies käskisi heittää hänet ulos talosta, mutta empimisen jälkeen hän suostui ottamaan Hermionen lyhyesti vastaan.

"Mitä sinä oikein ajattelit, kun tunkeuduit tänne kutsumatta?" Malfoy sähähti vihaisesti heti kun Hermione oli tullut sisään hänen huoneeseensa ja sulkenut oven perässään. "Minä en halua nähdä täällä mitään muistutuksia menneestä! Minua pidetään täällä aivan tavallisena ja kunniallisena ylemmän keskiluokan brittinä ja siinä luulossa haluan kaikkien pysyvänkin."

"Luuletko sinä, että tulin tänne taikasauvaa heilutellen ja heitellen loitsuja ja kirouksia jokaisen vastaantulijan niskaan?" Hermione tuhahti. "Usko pois, minä osaan liikkua täysin diskreetisti jästimaailmassa. Jos joku nyt sattuisi edes muistamaan minun käyntini vielä tunnin kuluttua, niin he pitävät sitä vain jonkun vanhan tuttavasi tervehdyskäyntinä. Toisin kuin sinun, minun ei tarvitse edes esittää kunniallista ylemmän keskiluokan jästibrittiä, sillä jos olet sattunut unohtamaan, niin minä alunperin synnyin sellaiseksi." Hermionea alkoi jo huvittaa miehen huoli paljastumisestaan.

"Mutta en tullut tänne vain tervehdeyskäynnille", hän jatkoi, "vaan tulin pyytämään apuasi. Blaise Zabini on vangittu pari päivää sitten ja tilanne on paha. Häntä voi uhata pitkäkin vankeustuomio."

"Mitä hän sitten on tehnyt? Tai siis mistä Ministeriö häntä aikoo syyttää?" Malfoy kysyi nopeasti ja Hermione huomasi kiinnostuksen ja tuohtumuksen pilkkeen hänen silmissään, mutta se sammui nopeasti ja silmät muuttuivat jäätäviksi kuin talvinen myrskysade ja jopa hieman huolestuneelta kuulostanut ääni muuttui tympeäksi ja kyllätyneeksi, kun mies jatkoi: "Sitäpaitsi mitä sinä tätä minulle tulet kertomaan? En minä voi häntä auttaa. Etkö ymmärtänyt mitään siitä, mitä kerroin sinulle, kun viimeeksi tapasimme?"

"Syytteen sisällöstä ei ole vielä tietoa, mutta varmaankin kyse on uusien pimeydensuojalakien rikkomisesta, kansankiihotuksesta ja avunannosta rikollisille. He aikoivat ilmeisesti vain heittää Blaisen häkkiin ja unohtaa sinne, mutta Dumbledorella on vielä sen verran arvovaltaa, että hän sai Ministeriön pakotettua suostumaan siihen, että Blaise saa edes oikeudenkäynnin. Minä olen suostunut Blaisen puolustusasianajajaksi." Hermione kertoi yrittäen vedota Malfoyn velvollisuudentunteisiin. "Ei Blaise ole mitään laitonta tehnyt, hän on vain auttanut Pimeyden puolen orpoja ja muita yhteiskunnan pohjasakkaan viskeltyjä. Kerroit olevasi hieman perillä velhoyhteiskunnan viimeaikaisista tapahtumista. Sitten varmaan tiedät senkin, kuinka kurjat olot luihuisaristokratialla on. Erityisesti orvot lapset ovat pulassa. Tylypahka suostuu ottamaan heitä kouluun Ministeriön vastustuksesta huolimatta, mutta ennen kouluikää ja kesäisin, he ovat käytännössä heitteillä. Ja kun heillä ei ole rahaa, on Blaise käyttänyt omia rahojaan ja lisäksi yrittänyt kerätä muiltakin rahaa siihen, että nämä lapset saisivat tarvittavat koulukirjat ja muut pakolliset tavarat ja pystyisivät näin ollen käyttämään hyväkseen mahdollisuuden koulutukseen."

"Kaunista häneltä, suorastaan Puuskupuhmaista, mutta miten tuo kaikki minuun liittyy. Mitä kohtaa sinä et ymmärtänyt siinä, että minä en halua mihinkään tekemisiin velhomaailman kanssa?" Malfoy kysyi ilkeästi, mutta Hermione oli aistivinaan pientä epäilyä miehen olemuksessa. Ehkä ei kannattanut painostaa enempää, vaan jättää asia hautumaan.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Enhän minä ollut vaatimassakaan sinua palaamaan velhomaailmaan, minä vain ajattelin, että ehkä sinä voisit auttaa Blaisen puolustusta rahallisesti ja antamalla minulle jotain taustatietoja. Minä kun tosiaan aina luulin, että aristokraatin etuarvoinen asema tuo mukanaan myös velvollisuuksia, mutta saathan sinä toki piiloutua tänne ja antaa muiden kantaa ikävyydet. Mikä minä olen sinua estämään!" Hermione tokaisi kääntyessään kannoillaan ja kävellessään ulos toimistosta. Lähtiessään hän toivoi kovasti, että oli arvioinut miehen oikein. Mutta jos hän olisi väärässä, niin sitten olisi. Kyllä hän pärjäisi yksinkin, Hermione päätti hammasta purren.


	4. Riita

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 2: Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti   
Luku: 4. Luku Riita  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-13   
Parit: Draco/Hermione  
Tyylilaji: Romance/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tästä ei nyt tullut sellaista kuin halusin. Riitelykohtaus oli yllättävän vaikea kirjoittaa. Olen yleensäkin huono kirjoittamaan vuoropuhelua ja tästä tuli tavallistakin kökömpi. Lisäksi luku on ehkä hieman kiirehditty ja olisi kaivannut hieman välifluffia alun ja lopun väliin, mutta minä olen sen kirjoittamisessa totaalisen surkea. Käyttäkää omaa mielikuvitustanne ja keksikää mieleistänne pikkufluffia sopiviin väleihin.

Riita

Draco Malfoy tunsi ilmavirran painavan hänen nahkaisia ajohaalareitaan tiukasti ihoa vasten. Edessä päin suora valtatie syöksyi vauhdilla häntä kohti. Tai oikeastaan hän syöksyi kohti sitä. Tie alkoi tähän aikaan yöstä olla jo melko tyhjä ja Draco lisäsi nopeuttaan. Tehokas kone hänen allaan vastasi isäntänsä pyyntöön nöyrästi. Draco nautti ajamisesta. Se oli paras tapa selvitellä ajatuksia kaikessa rauhassa. Hetkittäin hän pystyi jopa vajoamaan illuusioon, jossa hän ei ajannutkaan uusinta huutoa olevalla jästimoottoripyörällä, vaan lensi taas rakkaalla Nimbus 2001:llään. Mutta vain hetkittäin. Lentäminen oli asia, jota hän eniten kaipasi entisestä elämästään, mutta onneksi moottoripyörä tarjosi edes jonkinlaisen korvikkeen. Sitäpaitsi se sopi hyvin Drake Malcolmin imagoon. Moottoripyöräily kun oli tunnetusti keskiluokkaisen "kapinallisuuden" stereotyyppisin ilmentymä, niin kukaan ei ihmetellyt hänen rakkauttaan siihen. Joka tapauksessa se tarjosi hänelle samanlaisen vapauden illuusion kuin lentäminen aikanaan. Illuusion, että saattoi lähteä ja jättää kaiken.

Kello oli kolme aamuyöllä ja Draco oli ajanut jo tunteja, mutta nyt oli pakko kääntyä kotia kohden. Vapaus oli edelleen vain illuusio. Toki hän voisi halutessaan pakata tavaransa ja lähteä, mutta omia ajatuksiaan ja itseään hän ei pääsisi pakoon. Hänenhän se pitäisi tietää. Olihan hän pakoa jo yrittänyt niin monella tavalla elämänsä aikana, mutta aina todellisuus löysi hänet. Tällä kertaa ärsyttävän neiti kaikkitietävän Hermione Grangerin muodossa. Nainen oli kävellyt hänen toimistoonsa ja vaatinut häntä sotkeutumaan taas velhomaailman asioihin. Blaise Zabini oli pulassa ja Granger vaati häneltä apua tämän pelastamiseen. Ihan kuin hän edes pystyisi auttamaan, vaikka haluaisikin. Velhomaailma oli muuttunut hänen lähtönsä jälkeen ja ihmiset, jotka hän oli tuntenut ja joilta ennen oli niin helppo pyytää palveluksia, olivat joko menettäneet valtansa (ja usein päänsäkin) tai sitten katkaisseet kaikki siteensä vanhaan aristokratiaan.

Ja vaikka hän olisi kyennytkin auttamaan, niin miksi hän sitä haluaisi? Zabini ei ollut edes ollut hänen ystävänsä koskaan. Tietysti oli se viimeinen yö Tylypahkassa ja Luihuisessa. Miten hän sen olikaan määritellyt? Lähes ystävyys? Se yö oli merkinnyt hänelle paljon. Se oli ollut yksi niistä asioista, jotka kantoivat häntä jäljellä olleen sodan läpi. Sitäpaitsi Zabini oli joutunut pulaan auttaessaan aristokratian jäänteitä. Orpoja lapsia, joilla ei ollut ketään ja jotka olivat koko yhteisön vihaamia ja halveksimia. Aikuisia, joilta oli viety kaikki, mihin he olivat tottuneet. Zabini oli alusta asti valinnut Valon puolen, mutta siitä huolimatta hän teki kaikkensa auttaakseen ihmisiä, jotka olisivat sota-aikana mielihyvin nähneet hänet kuolleena. Vain, koska se oli hänen velvollisuutensa, koska he olivat "hänen ihmisiään." Zabini ei edes kuulunut vanhimpaan aristokratiaan, jolla oli ikiaikainen velvollisuus huolehtia niistä ihmisistä, mutta silti hän uhrasi oman elmänsä heille.

Samaan aikaan hän, Draco Malfoy, Malfoyn herra, piileskeli täällä jästi-Amerikassa. Eli tekaistun nimen alla ja leikki, että mitään muuta maailmaa, mitään velvollisuutta ei ollut koskaan ollutkaan. Ja sitten joku jästisyntyinen Grangerkin tulee pilkkaamaan häntä ja muistuttamaan hänen velvollisuuksistaan. Ihan kuin ymmärtäisi niistä jotain. Mitä järkeä hänen olisi rynnätä Zabinin avuksi? Todennäköisesti siitä ei olisi kuin haittaa ja pian hän löytäisi itsensäkin kiven sisästä. Sitäpaitsi se maailma, johon Malfoyn herra kuului, oli kuollut. Nythän hyvä ja oikea oli voittanut ja velhomaailmassa ei enää voinut olla vääryyttä, joten eläkööt onnelassaan keskenään. Ja ehkä aristokratian jäänteille olikin parasta paeta pois koko Britannian velhomaailmasta tai kuolla sukupuuttoon. Mikään apu ei toisi takaisin mennyttä ja aristokratian jäänteet saattoivat kuolemisen ja pakenemisen lisäksi joko vaipua yhä syvemmälle kurjuuteen tai sopeutua ja sulautua keskiluokkaan, puoliverisiin ja jästisyntyisiin. Ehkä olikin parasta kuolla sukupuuttoon, jäisipä ainakin jälkipolville muisto suuruudesta, joka tuhottiin. Ehkä jopa rohkelikot tajuaisivat muutaman sadan vuoden kuluttua, kuinka paljon tärkeää luihuisaristokratian mukana katosi.

Draco itsekin tajusi ajatustensa olevan lapsellista uhoa. Kosto, joka toteutuu sata vuotta viimeistenkin kostoajanoavien kuoleman jälkeen ei hirveästi lohduta. Sitäpaitsi ongelma oli tässä ja nyt. Lapset, joita kukaan ei suojellut maailman kovuudelta ja ohjannut kohti oikeita arvoja, ja joita ruokittiin vihalla, halveksunnalla ja katkeruudella. Ja se, että heidän ainoa auttajansa aiottiin lyödä maahan lopullisesti. Eikö Ministeriö todellakaan tajunnut, millaisen aikapommin orvot tai köyhyyteen syöstyt aristokratian jäänteet muodostivat. Eivätkö he tajunneet sitä vihaa ja katkeruutta, jota heidän täytyi elättää? Ja sitä, että vaikka Ministeriö saattoi viedä heiltä omaisuuden ja inhimilliset elinolot ja jos Dumbledore ei olisi vastustanut, niin myös koulutuksen, niin taikuutta heiltä ei kukaan voinut viedä. Eivätkö he todellakaan tajunneet, että nuo orvot lapset olivat satojen vuosien huolellisen jalostuksen ja kasvatuksen tuloksia. He suorastaan tihkuivat taikuutta ja vielä ei oltu keksitty keinoa, jolla sen voisi kahlita niin, että he eivät voisi sillä aiheuttaa vahinkoa muille. Vaikka Draco kuinka yritti vakuuttaa itselleen, että se kaikki oli Ministeriön oma ongelma, hän tiesi, että se oli myös hänen ongelmansa. Käänsi hän asioita miten hyvänsä, hän yhä oli Malfoyn herra ja vastuussa noista ihmisistä.

Hänen pysäköidessään moottoripyöräänsä asuintalonsa maanalaiseen parkkihalliin aamu oli jo pitkällä ja hän oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Hän ei itse voisi eikä halunnutkaan palata velhomaailmaan, mutta ehkä hän silti voisi auttaa Zabinia välikäsien kautta. Hänellä oli yhä rahaa ja tietoa ja hänen asianajajillaan oli vielä enemmän tietoa ja tarpeellisia suhteitakin. Päästyään sisään asuntoonsa, hän käveli suoraan puhelimen luo ja valitsi Grangerin matkapuhelimen numeron.

-

Hermione Granger pakkasi laukkuaan. Blaisen oikeudenkäynnin takia hän joutuisi palaamaan suunnittelemaansa aiemmin Englantiin. Hänen lentokoneensa lähtisi jo seuraavana päivänä. Viimeiset kolme viikkoa olivat menneet lähes hujauksessa ja olivat yhdet hänen elämänsä oudoimmista. Päivisin hän oli käyttänyt aikaansa opiskeluun, jota varten hän oli Yhdysvaltioihin alunperin tullut, mutta illat hän oli viettänyt Draco Malfoyn kanssa keskustellen ja suunnitellen Blaisen puolustusta. Öistäkin hän oli valtaosan viettänyt miehen sängyssä. Oli ollut kiehtovaa tutustua tähän uuteen Draco Malfoyihin vai mikä Drake Malcolm sitten olikaan. Hermionen oli vastahakoisesti myönnettävä, että hän tavallaan piti tästä uudesta Malfoysta. Tai jos ihan rehellisiä oltiin, niin jopa enemmän kuin piti. Niin omituista kuin se olikin, Hermione oli huomannut ihastuneensa tähän mieheen, vaikka se ei suinkaan ollut ollut hänen tarkoituksensa. Ja jos hän yhtään miestä osasi lukea, ei kiinnostus ollut yksipuolista.

Hermione ei ikinä ollut uskonut, että näin voisi käydä, mutta ei hän toistaalta ikinä olisi uskonut, että vastenpielisestä pikkupojasta saattaisi kasvaa niin upea mies. Erityisesti Hermione nautti miehen sarkastisesta huumorintajusta, nopeasta käsityskyvystä ja terävän analyyttisesta ja omintakeisesta tavasta ajatella. Mukava tai kiltti mies ei ollut, eikä Hermione olisi ikinä voinut kuvitella ihastuvansa hänenlaiseensa. Hermione oli aina ajatellut, että jos hän ikinä sitoutuisi johonkin mieheen, tämän pitäisi olla nimenomaan kiltti ja mukava ja hyvä perheenisä. Vähän niinkuin Ron olisi ollut. Valitettavasti Hermione oli kuitenkin huomannut, että kiltit ja mukavat miehet pitkästyttivät hänet kuoliaaksi ja saivat hänet suhtautumaan heihin ylimielisesti ja nyt hän oli jo välillä yllättänyt itsensä haaveilemasta tulevaisuudesta tämän uuden ja muuttuneen Draco Malfoyn rinnalla. Hermione myös uskoi, että sekin haave saattoi hyvinkin olla molemmin puolinen ja hän aikoikin ennen lähtöään ottaa selville, mitä mies todella asiasta ajatteli.

Yhdessä työskentely oli sujunut hyvin. Malfoylla oli hirveä määrä tietoa siitä, miten velhomaailma toimi ja vaikka kaikki olikin nyt näennäisesti toisin kuin silloin, kun Lucius Malfoy oli hallinnut taikamaailmaa varjoista taikaministeriä manipuloiden, oli paljon myös säilynyt. Loppujen lopuksi taikamaailman johdossa oli tapahtunut vain muutamia henkilövaihdoksia ja yllättävän suuri osa Ministeriön ylemmän tason henkilöstöstä oli samaa kuin ennen sotaa. Vaikka luihuisaristokratia oli suurelta osin sortunut, eivät toimintatavat ja keinot hallinnossa olleet muuttuneet miksikään. Nyt verhojen takana naruista vetelivät eri miehet kuin ennen sotaa, mutta itse toimintakulttuuri oli säilynyt ja juuri tämän kulttuurin tuntijaksi syntymästään kasvatettu Draco Malfoy oli Hermionelle korvaamattoman arvokas opas, mitä tuli vaikutuskanavien löytämiseen ja ymmärtämiseen.

Ei Hermione ollut ikinä ollut samalla tavalla viaton kuin Harry tai Ron tai muut rohkelikkoystävänsä. Hän oli jo pienestä pitäen osannut tarvittaessa huijata, valehdella ja pelata uhkapeliä korkeilla panoksilla ja saada tahtonsa läpi vaikka sitten hieman likaisillakin keinoilla. Hän oli aina ollut omalla tavallaan häikäilemätön, kun oli oikein halunnut jotain. Toki hän oli aina toiminut niin vain, kun päämäärä oli riittävän hyvä pyhittääkseen keinot. Silti hän oli jo varhain tajunnut, että hän ei ollut samalla tavalla viaton ja kiltti kuin ystävänsä ja nyt hän oli tavannut vertaisensa. Hermione tunsi viimeistenkin lappujen karisevan silmiltään, kun hän kuunteli Dracoa. Taikamaailma oli kaukana siitä hieman hassusta ja hauskasta ideaalimaailmasta, jollaisena Ministeriö sen mielellään esitteli. Ministeriö ei ollut vähääkään viaton tai idealistinen ja jos sen aikoi voittaa, oli pelattava sen omilla aseilla. Omatuntoaan Hermione rauhoitteli ajatuksella, että tälläkin kertaa tarkoitus oli hyvä. Blaise oli viaton siihen, mistä häntä syytettiin.

-

Hermione ja Draco lepäilivät sylikkäin Dracon sängyssä. Hermione kuuli miehen sydämen tasaiset lyönnit lepuuttaessaan päätään tämän rinnalla. He olivat juuri rakastelleet pitkään ja nauttien toisistaan ja molempien olo oli rento ja tyytyväinen. Paras mahdollinen aika vakavalle keskustelulle siitä, mihin heidän suhteensa oli menossa ja mitä he siltä halusivat, Hermione päätti.

"Kuule, Malfoy", hän aloitti.

"Yyymmm, mitä?" Tuli vastaus.

"Minä lähden huomenna takaisin kotiin", Hermione totesi.

"Nii-iin?" Mies vastasi taas.

"Minä haluaisin tietää, kannattaako minun tulla oikeudenkäynnin jälkeen takaisin tänne."

"Itsehän sinä varmaan parhaiten tiedät, miten pahasti kesäopiskelusi jäivät kesken ja kannattaako ne suorittaa loppuun." Miehen äänestä kuului varautuneisuutta, mutta Hermione ei ollut rohkelikko turhaan, hän ei heti luovuttanut.

"Tiedät, että en tarkoittanut sitä. Kannattaako minun palata sinun luoksesi? Sen minä haluan tietää." Hän tinkasi.

"Minä en koskaan tule palaamaan Britanniaan ja vielä vähemmän taikamaailmaan, sinulle se on koti. Minun elämäni ja tulevaisuuteni on täällä." Mies vastasi kierrellen.

"Sen ongelman me pystyisimme ratkaisemaan, jos oikeasti haluaisimme. Mutta haluatko sinä edes yrittää? Minä kysyn nyt suoraan: Haluatko sinä ottaa selvää, mitä meistä voisi tulla vai et? Tiedän, että tästä ei missään nimessä pitänyt tulla vakavaa, mutta minulle siitä on sellaista tulossa ja minä olen kuvitellut, että en minä sinullekaan pelkkä merkityksetön parin viikon pano ole ollut." Hermione huomasi harmikseen, että kyyneleet pyrkivät hänen silmiinsä, mutta hänhän ei tätä pilaisi pillittämällä, vaan tiukasti nieli palan kurkustaan ja pakotti kyyneleet pois silmistään.

"Ei, et sinä minulle ole 'pelkkä merkityksetön parin viikon pano.' Mutta ymmärräthän sinä itsekin, että ei meillä voi olla tulevaisuutta. Me olemme liian erilaisia, meidän elämämme ovat liian erilaisia. Emme me ikinä voisi mennä naimisiin ja hankkia lapsia, jos sinä siitä haaveilet. Ja ennemmin tai myöhemmin sinä sitä haluaisit kuitenkin. Meillä on ollut hauskaa ja minä pidän sinusta oikeasti ja toisissa olosuhteissa minä todella haluaisin tietää, mitä meistä voisi tulla, mutta ymmärräthän sinä, että meidän suhteemme olisi mahdottomuus." Miehen äänessä oli kiihkeyttä hänen puhuessaan ja Hermione alkoi aavistaa, mistä kenkä puristi.

"Ei tässä taida olla kyse eri mantereilla asumisesta vaan minun taustastani? Sano suoraan, onko kyse siitä, että sinä et voisi koskaan naida tai saada lapsia jästisyntyisen kanssa? Siksi olet pitäytynyt täällä toisissa miehissä. Jästimiehen kanssa voit elää yhdessä, mutta jästinainen haluaisi avioliiton ja lapsia ja sinä et halua sekoittaa vertasi heidän kanssaan." Hermionen ääni kohosi loppua kohden ja hän huomasi olevansa raivoissaan. Tuo saamarin limanuljaska elätteli edelleen vanhoja ennakkoluulojaan.

Draco ei vastannut heti, vaan nousi sängystä ja käänsi selkänsä naiselle. Lopulta hän kääntyi katsomaan tätä ja vastasi.

"En sanoisi sitä aivan noilla sanoilla, mutta kyllä. Tein Drake Malcolmista homon osittain sen vuoksi, että en todellakaan aio perustaa perhettä jästinaisen kanssa. Syitä tosin oli muitakin. Mitä tulee jästisyntyisiin, niin minä olen Malfoy. Minun suvussani on tehty valikoivia naimakauppoja satoja vuosia. Minun vereni on yksi Britannian puhtaimmista. Minä olen sukuni viimeinen, jäänne toisesta maailmasta ja niin sen kuuluukin olla. Ensinnäkään ei olisi mitään järkeä tehdä lisää Malfoyta tähän maailmaan. Ei heille olisi täällä paikkaa sen enempää kuin minullekaan on. Mutta olet oikeassa myös siinä, että en ole valmis tekemään puoliverisiä lapsia ja jos suhteemme jatkuisi, niin lapsia sinä haluaisit ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Kaikki naiset haluavat."

"Olisihan se pitänyt tietää, että et sinä ole mihinkään muuttunut. Olet aivan samanlainen kuin isäsi. Miten minä saatoinkaan olla niin tyhmä, että kuvittelin muuta. Meillä ei sitten taidakaan olla muuta sanottavaa toisillemme. Hyvästi! Mätäne rauhassa tässä omatekoisessa vankilassasi!" Hermione huusi, nousi sängystä ja keräsi nopeasti tavaransa ja lähti paiskaten oven perässään kiinni. Öiselle kadulle kävellessä ja ovimiehen hankkiessa hänelle taksia tulivat sitten kyyneleet.


	5. Oikeudenkäynti alkaa

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 2: Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti   
Luku: 5. Luku Oikeudenkäynti alkaa  
Kirjoittaja: Marre   
Ikäraja: K-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione  
Tyylilaji: Romance/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

Oikeudenkäynti alkaa

Draco Malfoy istui työpöytänsä ääressä ja kirosi Hermione Grangerin, Blaise Zabinin, velhomaailman ja itsensä. Granger oli jotenkin saanut hänet vedettyä mukaansa tähän toivottomaan yritykseen pelastaa Blaise Zabini ja enää hänen kunniansa ei antanut periksi vetäytyä, vaikka se olisi ilman muuta ollut viisainta. Granger oli jo palannut Britanniaan oikeudenkäyntiä varten ja he eivät olleet edes puheväleissä, mutta silti Draco ei voinut peräytyä lupauksestaan auttaa. Nyt hän yritti muotoilla asianajajilleen lähetettävää kirjettä, jossa hän pyysi heitä avustamaan Grangeria kaikin mahdollisin tavoin, mutta tekemään sen diskreetisti ja niin, että kukaan ei tajuaisi Dracon sekaantuneen juttuun.

Draco tiesi, että Granger uskoi voivansa voittaa ministeriön asiassa. Mikä pahinta, tämä uskoi pystyvänsä siihen puhtain keinoin. Toki Granger oli valmis käyttämään kaikenlaisia pikkukikkoja, mutta tämä ei tuntunut tajuavan, että tällaisessa jutussa totuus tai oikeudenmukaisuus ei merkinnyt mitään ja mieleinen lopputulos oli joko ostettava tai kiristettävä. Jos Granger yrittäisi pelata edes sinnepäin reilusti, hän häviäisi. Tilannetta pahensi se, että taikaministerin vaalit lähestyivät ja Amos Diggoryn hallinto oli saanut viime aikoina paljon kritiikkiä. Taikamaailman talous oli vajonnut syvään lamaan ja sekasortoon sodan jälkeen, kun paljon varallisuutta oli hävinnyt, siirretty ulkomaille tai tuhottu ja monet velhomaailman varakkaimmista ja tärkeimmistä liikemiehistä oli mestattu. Tietotaitoa oli kadonnut muutamassa viikossa valtavat määrät yhteishautoihin ja talous ei tahtonut pyöriä jäljelle jääneiden pienyritysten voimalla.

Tätä tosiseikkaa ei taikamaailmassa kuitenkaan haluttu myöntää, vaan talouskurimuksesta syytettiin mieluummin taikaministerin huonoa talouspolitiikkaa. Taikaministeri tajusi, että jos vaalikamppanja keskittyisi polttaviin talousongelmiin, hänellä ei olisi mahdollisuuksia uusia vakanssiaan vaan hän häviäisi. Siksi hän oli komentanut auroreita pidättämään Zabinin. Näyttävällä oikeudenkäynnillä saataisiin ihmisten huomio pois talousasioista ja palautettua heidän mieliinsä Pimeyden uhka. Juuri esiintymällä päättäväisenä taistelijana torjumassa Pimeyden uhkaa Diggorylla oli mahdollisuus jatkaa taikaministerinä. Diggory oli jo pitkään käyttänyt politiikassaan hyväkseen ihmisten pelkoja Pimeyden velhoja kohtaan. Hänen aikanaan auroreiden määrä oli kaksinkertaistettu ja näiden oikeuksia lisätty. Mutta viime aikoina ihmisten pelko Pimeyden velhoja kohtaan oli vähentynyt ja heidän huomiotaan ei ollut yhtä helppo siirtää pois ikävistä talousasioista kohti Diggoryn kiistattomia onnistumisia kriminaalipolitiikan saralla. Hellämielisimmät puhuivat jo jopa rikollisten ihmisoikeuksista ja muusta soopasta. Zabinin oikeudenkäynti kuitenkin auttaisi Diggoryn vielä kerran taikaministeriksi, tai niin hän ainakin itse uskoi.

Draco ymmärsi kyllä hyvin taikaministerin motiivit. Häntä oli pienestä pitäen opetettu ymmärtämään politiikkaa ja hänen asianajajiensa raportit olivat niin perusteellisia, että hän pystyi helposti päättelemään, mitä velhomaailmassa oli menossa. Nyt pitäisi vain keksiä joku keino, joka saisi Diggoryn vapauttamaan Zabinin. Oikeudenkäynti oli taikaministerille tärkeä ja lisäksi arvovaltakysymys, joten Draco ymmärsi, että Zabinin syyttömyys ei riittäisi vapauttavaan tuomioon, vaikka tuomareissa todennäköisesti oli muutamia rehellisiäkin mukana. Draco yritti muistella, tiesikö hän Diggorysta mitään, jolla tätä voisi kiristää tai painostaa, mutta mitään ei heti tullut mieleen. Itseasiassa hänellä oli Diggorysta hyvin vähän tietoa asianajajiltaan saamansa lisäksi.

Hän mietti voisivatko hänen isänsä vanhat arkistot auttaa asiassa. Ne lojuivat edelleen Malfoyn uudessa kartanossa Wiltshiressä, sillä ne oli piilotettu niin hyvin, että aurorit eivät olleet niitä tarkastuksissaan löytäneet. Niissä oli mittaamattomasti arkaluontoista tietoa tuhansista velhoista ja noidista ja juuri nuo tiedot olivat aikoinaan muodostaneet yhden kulmakiven hänen isänsä vallasta. Sieltä kannattaisi ehdottomasti katsoa, mutta keneen hän saattoi luottaa niin paljon, että paljastaisi arkistojen sijainnin. Asianajajat olivat muuten luotettavia, mutta he saattaisivat käyttää tietoja hyväkseen ja sitäkautta paljastaa niiden olemassaolon. Sitäpaitsi heitä saatettiin tarkkailla, jos Ministeriö edelleen etsi häntä. Granger oli toinen vaihtoehto, mutta hänestä ei ikinä tiennyt. Hän saattaisi sydämistyä niin paljon jostakin samassa salaisessa varastohuoneessa näkemästään, että kutsuisi aurorit paikalle. Rohkelikoista ei koskaan tiennyt. Sitäpaitsi häntä tarkkailtiin varmasti. Ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jäi siis hänen isänsä vanha ystävä. Severus Kalkaros osasi pitää salaisuuksia, niin omiaan kuin muidenkin. Hän tosin varmasti käyttäisi arkistojen tietoja hyväkseen, mutta tekisi sen niin taitavasti, että ei jäisi kiinni. Hän osaisi myös huolehtia, että ei vetäisi arkistojen piilopaikkaan perässään epätoivottuja henkilöitä. Olisi siis parasta kirjoittaa Tylypahkan liemimestarille samantien. Draco hymähti itsekseen. Hänen entinen opettajansa saattaisi jopa ilahtua, kun saisi häneltä kirjeen, josta selviäisi ainakin se, että hän oli edelleen hengissä.

-

Hermione Granger oli hukkua työpöydän valloittaneiden kirjojen ja paperipinojen sekaan. Hän oli vihdoin onnistunut saamaan ministeriöltä täydelliset syytteet asiakkaansa tapauksessa. Ne eivät näyttäneet hyviltä. Blaisea syytettiin yhteyksistä tunnetusti rikollisiin tahoihin, kansankiihotuksesta laillista esivaltaa vastaan ja kaikenhuipuksi maanpetoksesta. Syytteet olivat vakavia ja syyttäjä oli ilmoittanut vaativansa vähintään kymmenen vuoden vankeustuomiota, kansalaisoikeuksien pysyvää poistamista, siihen liittyvää sauvan katkaisua ja lisäksi omaisuuden takavarikkoa. Syyttäjänä jutussa toimi Phillip Hewitt, nuori mies, jonka Hermione muisti ensimmäiseltä Tylypahkan vuodeltaan, jolloin tämä oli ollut seitsemäsluokkalainen rohkelikko. Hän oli jo silloin ollut lahjakas poika ja oli päässyt aurorinkoulutukseen. Sodan ajan hän oli toiminut aurorina ja kunnostautunut taisteluissa sankarillisesti. Sodan jälkeen hän oli vaihtanut hieman alaa ja kohonnut nopeasti ministeriössä. Nyt hän oli ministeriön tärkeimpiä syyttäjiä, josta kertoi sekin, että hänet oli valittu tähän juttuun. Syynä siihen saattoi hyvinkin olla hänen tunnetusti loistava esiintymisensä oikeussalissa. Hän oli karismaattinen, komea, kaunopuheinen, vakuuttava ja älykäs. Häntä olisi hyvin vaikea voittaa.

Hermione oli jo ymmärtänyt, että Blaisen oikeudenkäynti oli osa Taikaministerin uudelleenvalintakampanjaa ja se tarkoitti ainakin sitä, että julkisuutta oikeudenkäynniltä ei tulisi puuttumaan. Hermione oli jo saanut hieman tuntea nahoissaan mitä se merkitsisi, sillä kun Päivän profeetassa oli kerrottu, että hän toimisi syytetyn puolustusasianajajana, oli hänelle alkanut tulvia pöllöjä mukanaan räyhääjiä ja muuten vain tulikivenkatkuisia kirjeitä. Jopa itse Harry Potter oli ottanut Hermioneen pitkästä aikaa yhteyttä ja kysynyt, aikoiko hän oikeasti puolustaa "sitä luihuista", kuten Poika-joka-elää oli asian muotoillut. Harry oli edelleen velhoyhteiskunnassa puolijumalan asemassa, mutta Hermione tapasi häntä enää harvoin. Hermionen ja Ginnyn välit eivät koskaan täysin korjautuneet Ronin kuoleman jälkeen ja sen vuoksi he Harryn kanssakaan eivät enää olleet niin läheisiä. Harry ja Ginny elivät Hermionen tietämän mukaan onnellisina yhdessä ja heidän esikoisensa oli määrä syntyä pian. Ginny oli opiskellut lääkintänoidaksi ja Harry oli Englannin suurin huispaustähti. Aurorin tehtävät hän jätti heti sodan jälkeen ja keskittyi todelliseen intohimoonsa huispaukseen. Edellisenä vuonna Englanti oli Harryn johdolla lopulta voittanut huispauksen maailmanmestaruuden ja hän oli nyt ehkä vieläkin ihaillumpi kuin ennen. Välillä Hermione kaipasi heidän entistä ystävyyttään niin, että kipeää teki. Enää hänellä ei ollut ketään sellaista tosiystävää. Mutta menneet olivat menneitä ja niitä ei voinut saada takaisin.

-

Neljän oikeudenkäyntipäivän jälkeen Hermione alkoi olla epätoivoinen. Hänen juttunsa oli vankka. Hän oli pystynyt horjuttamaan jokaista syyttäjän todistajaa ja puolustuksen todistajat olivat todistaneet uskottavasti Blaisen syyttömyyden puolesta. Hän oli jopa saanut professorit Dumbledoren ja McGarmiwan todistamaan Blaisen puolesta. Hän oli pystynyt kumoamaan jokaisen syytekohdan ja yksikään tuomari ei voisi puhtain omatunnoin tuomita Blaisea. Huomenna olisi oikeudenkäynnin viimeinen päivä. Vain loppupuheet olivat jäljellä ja Hermione oli varma, että hänen huolella valmisteltu puheensa päihittäisi kaikki Hewittin yritykset. Kaiken olisi siis pitänyt olla kunnossa. Mutta niin ei ollut. Kuulustellessaan viimeistä todistajaansa Hermione oli lukenut tuomion tuomareiden kasvoilta. Millään hänen todisteluillaan ei ollut väliä. Blaise tultaisiin tuomitsemaan joka tapauksessa. Jo taikaministerin tyytyväinen hymy kertoi sen. Hermione oli käyttänyt kaikki taitonsa, kaikki rehelliset keinot ja kaikki keksimänsä, ja Draco Malfoyn asianajajien keksimät, vaikutuskanavat puolustaessaan asiakastaan, mutta mikään ei auttanut.

Nyt Hermionen sormet pyrkivät automaattisesti kohti kansiota, jonka Severus Kalkaros oli hänen suureksi yllätyksekseen itse toimittanut Hermionelle viikkoa ennen oikeudenkäynnin alkua. Päällä luki Amos Diggory tyylikkäällä käsialalla ja sisältö oli kaikkea muuta kuin tyylikästä. Sieltä löytyi liikkuvia taikakuvia nykyisestä taikaministeristä tekemässä kaikenlaista sopimatonta nätin, mutta hieman halvan näköisen nuoren noidan kanssa. Sieltä löytyi todisteita pienistä kavalluksista Diggoryn aikaisemman ministeriöviran ajalta. Ja mikä raskauttavinta, sieltä löytyi selvät ja kiistattomat todisteet siitä, että Diggory oli ottanut lahjuksia Lucius Malfoylta monen vuoden ajalta ja virassaan ajannut tämän etua. Kansion paljastukset olisivat kuumaa kamaa, jos ne vuotaisivat julkisuuteen. Todisteet aviorikoksesta ja kavalluksista riittäisivät todennäköisesti viemään Diggoryn viran ja tieto lahjuksien otosta veisi taikaministerin todennäköisesti yhteen omista vankiloistaan. Muutamaa vuotta aiemmin oli miehiltä katkottu päitä vähemmilläkin todisteilla yhteyksistä tunnettuihin kuolonsyöjiin. Tietenkin vain harvoja keskiluokkaisia ministeriönvirkamiehiä oli asiasta syytetty, vain paria muodon vuoksi, sillä muuten ministeriön henkilöstökato olisi ollut sietämätön, niin auliisti muutamat kuolonsyöjät olivat virkamiehiä lahjoneet. Mutta jos nämä todisteet pääsisivät julkisuuteen, ei auroreilla olisi mitään muuta mahdollisuutta, kuin pidättää pomonsa.

Hermione tiesi, mitä varten Malfoy oli kansion hänelle toimittanut. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut halunnut käyttää sitä. Hermione oli halunnut voittaa jutun oikeudessa, ei kiristää haluamaansa tulosta taikaministeriltä. Sitäpaitsi kansion sisällön käyttö tuntui epäreilulta. Ei Diggory todellakaan ollut ainoa lahjuksia ottanut ja jos asia tulisi julki, tehtäisiin Diggorysta vain varoittava esimerkki ja monet paljon suurempia lahjusmääriä ottaneet ministeriön virkamiehet pääsisivät kuin koira veräjästä. Kavallukset taas olivat melko pieniä ja Hermione epäili, että Diggory oli saatettu hyvinkin houkutella ansaan nuoren noidan suhteen. Kansion käyttäminen olisi siis yksinkertaisesti väärin. Sitäpaitsi käyttämällä sitä, hän tuhoaisi koko työnsä tarkoituksen. Voittamalla jutun puhtaasti hän aloittaisi uuden ajan velhomaailmassa. Huijaamalla hän vajoaisi samalle tasolle ministeriön kanssa ja koko taistelun idea katoaisi.

Toisaalta väärin oli sekin, että hänen asiakkaansa tuomittaisiin syyttömänä.

-

Drake Malcolm oli juuri palannut kotiin kuntosalilta, avannut tietokoneensa ja valmistautui päivällisen laittoon, kun piippaus ilmoitti Instant Messagen saapumisesta. Hän kumartui tarkastamaan kenellä oli hänelle asiaa ja yllätyksekseen huomasi viestin olevan Grangerilta. He eivät olleet puhuneet toisilleen yli kuukauteen, joka oli kulunut heidän suuresta riidastaan ja Hermionen ? ei, Grangerin, Draco korjasi itseään - paluusta Englantiin. Draco inhosi itseään, mutta hänen oli pakko myöntää, että hänen oli ollut hieman ikävä naista. Tai jos Draco oli rehellinen itselleen, niin aika paljon enemmänkin kuin hieman. Hän oli nauttinut naisen huumorintajusta ja terävyydestä ja siitä, että nainen tunsi hänet eritavalla kuin kukaan täällä. Ja seksi oli kieltämättä ollut upeaa. Yhä useammin Draco oli myös huomannut ajattelevansa, että ehkä puhdasverisyys ei enää ollutkaan niin tärkeää kuin se oli ennen ollut. Lopultakin mitään Malfoyn lordia ja huonetta ei oikeastaan enää edes ollut. Olisiko sillä mitään väliä, jos jossain Amerikassa asuisi Malcolmin puoliverinen perhe, jonka äiti olisi jästisyntyinen noita ja isä ainakin maailman silmissä puhdas jästi?

Draco karkotti kerettiläiset ajatukset pois mielestään. Granger tuskin koskisi häneen enää pitkällä tikullakaan sen riidan jälkeen. Mutta mykkäkoulun tämä oli näköjään päättänyt lopettaa, joten asia oli varmaankin tärkeä. Viesti oli lyhyt. Vain tervehdys ja kysymys, oliko Draco kotona ja ehtisikö puhua eräästä asiasta. Draco vastasi olevansa paikalla ja jäi odottamaan vastausta. Se tulikin pian.

_**-hgranger(18:31:28):** Sain Diggorya koskevan kansion. Ilmeisesti sinulta. Aika kuumaa materiaalia. Mistä ihmeestä sait sen käsiisi? _

_**-Drakemal(18:31:56): **Ministeriö ei koskaan löytänyt kaikkia isäni kätköjä, sinne jäi keikenlaista mielenkiintoista... _

_**-hgranger(18:32:41): **Oikeudenkäynti ei suju turhan hyvin. Minä olen todistanut Blaisen syyttömäksi ja syyttäjä ei ole onnistunut esittämään vakuuttavia syytöksiä. Silti taidamme hävitä. _

_**-Drakemal(18:33:45): **Et sitten ole käyttänyt sen kansion sisältöä? Sinun ei tarvitse kuin näyttää niistä kopiot Diggorylle ja pyytää kauniisti, niin voitto on sinun. Mutta huolehdi sitä ennen, että alkuperäiset paperit ovat hyvässä tallessa. Anna ne vaikka takaisin Kalkarokselle, hän piilottaa ne turvalliseen paikkaan. _

_**-hgranger(18:34:34): **Se olisi halpamainen tapa voittaa. Etkö sinä ymmärrä? Tässä on kyse isommistakin asioista kuin Blaisesta. Jos voitan tämän rehellisesti, se voi oikeasti muuttaa jotain. Jos huijaan, Blaise ehkä pelastuu, mutta mikään ei muutu. _

_**-Drakemal(18:35:40): **Ja jos et voita, niin Zabinista tulee sinun asiasi martyyri? Sellaisenakin hän toki auttaa asiaasi. Suuret muutokset ovat aina vaatineet martyyrinsa ja Zabini sopisi sellaiseksi varmasti hyvin. Ihmiset tajuaisivat tuomion vääryyden muutamassa vuodessa ja muutokset saisivat tuulta alleen. Sinä voittaisit lopulta ja viis Zabinista. Saisipa ainakin nimensä historiankirjoihin. Näinkö sinä ajattelet? _

_**-hgranger(18:36:05): **Kuinka sinä kehtaat? Yritätkö sinä väittää, että minä en välittäisi Blaisesta? Että minä uhraisin hänet omalle kunnianhimolleni? _

_**-Drakemal(18:36:28): **Etkö sinä sitten juuri niin ole tekemässä? Sinä voit puhua kauniita niin paljon kuin lystäät, mutta et sinä minua sillä huijaa. _

_**-hgranger(18:36:50): **Haista home! Jos olisit tässä niin löisin. Sinä olet viimeinen, jolla on mitään oikeutta saarnata minulle! _

_**-hgranger(18:45:10): **Sinun mielestäsi minun pitäisi siis käyttää sitä materiaalia? Luuletko, että se oikeasti auttaisi? _

_**-Drakemal(18:46:03): **Kyllä ja kyllä. Mutta itsepähän päätät. Ei se minun murheeni ole._


	6. Mahdottomasta totta

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 2: Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti   
Luku: 6. Luku Mahdottomasta totta  
Kirjoittaja: Marre   
Ikäraja: K-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione  
Tyylilaji: Romance/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

Mahdottomasta totta

Amos Diggory selaili sihteerin hänelle juuri tuomaa päiväohjelmaa. Päivän ensimmäinen tapaaminen näytti olevan Hermione Grangerin kanssa. Taikaministeri ei pystynyt keksimään, mitä asiaa Grangerilla hänelle voisi olla. Ehkä tyttö tulisi kerjäämään asiakkaansa puolesta. Tyttö oli hyvin nuori, joten ehkä hän oli vielä niin naiivi, että hän kuvittelisi sen auttavan. Tilanne voisi olla aika kiusallinen. Tyttö varmaankin vetoaisi sellaisiin asioihin kuten oikeuteen, totuuteen ja reiluuteen kuten nuoret idealistit aina.

Toisenlainen mies olisi saattanut nauttia siitä, että kaunis nuori tyttö anelisi häneltä jotain ja hänellä olisi kaikki valta murskata tytön toiveet tai heitellä tälle armopaloja. Ei kuitenkaan Amos Diggory. Hän oli kaikkien mittareiden mukaan hyvä ihminen. Hänellä oli puutteensa niin kuin muillakin, mutta hänessä ei ollut mitään pahempaa vikaa. Niitä harvoja hairahduksiaan, joihin hän oli sortunut, hän katui vilpittömästi. 13-vuotiaana hän oli Tylyahon viikonloppuna varastanut hieman suklaata Honeyduke?sista kuudennella luokalla hän oli luntannut eräässä hirveän vaikeassa muodonmuutosten kokeessa, kerran hän oli juonut vähän liikaa ja herännyt seuraavana aamuna eräästä maineeltaan kyseenalaisesta talosta nuoren noidan vierestä ja kun perheen talous oli ollut Cedricin kouluvuosina hetkittäin melko tiukoilla ja hänen vaimonsa ei siitä huolimatta oikein sopeutunut säästeliäämpään elämään ja kun hän ei ollut halunnut kieltää Cedriciltä mitään, oli hän joskus hieman lainannut ministeriön rahoja pahimmilla hetkillä, mutta maksanut lainaamansa rahat yleensä myös takaisin. Pahempi virhe oli ollut se, että hän oli ottanut Lucius Malfoylta rahaa vastaan, mutta eihän hän silloin ollut tiennyt, että Malfoy oli Tiedät-Kyllä-Kenen oikea käsi. Eikä Malfoy ollut edes pyytänyt vastineeksi mitään mahdotonta. Pieniä merkityksettömiä tietoja ja palveluksia ja joskus, kun tämä oli halunnut hänen taivuttavan jotain päätöstä itselleen mieleiseksi, olivat tämän ehdotukset olleet ihan järkeviä. Amos olisi saattanut hyvinkin ajaa niitä samalla tavalla ilman Malfoyn pyyntöjäkin. Ja heti, kun Malfoyn oikea karva oli paljastunut hänelle, hän oli katkaissut siteet. Kuka tahansa olisi saattanut toimia samoin, vaikka asia ehkä näin jälkikäteen näyttikin pahalta, mutta miten hän olisi voinut tietää paremmin?

-

Hermione vaihtoi hermostuneena painoaan jalalta toiselle odotellessaan pääsyä taikaministerin puheille. Viimein sihteeri ilmoitti, että ministeri ottaisi hänet vastaan. Hermione veti syvään henkeä, oikaisi ryhtiään ja työnsi nutturalta jo nyt karanneen suortuvan korvansa taakse ennenkuin astui päättäväisesti sisään. Taikaministeri Diggory istui suuren mahonkisen kirjoituspöydän takana ja näytti hieman kärsimättömältä.

"Hyvää huomenta, herra Taikaministeri. Kiitos, että suostuitte ottamaan minut vastaan."

"Huomenta. Istu, ole hyvä", vastasi ministeri Hermionen tervehdykseen viitaten kohti vierastuloia pöydän toisella puolella. "Miten voin auttaa sinua, tyttö hyvä?" Taikaministeri tavoitteli isällistä sävyä.

Hermione huomasi ja ymmärsi täysin taikaministerin sävyn ja sen, että arvokkaampi vieras olisi ohjattu istumaan suuren työhuoneen toisella puolella sijaitsevaan sohvaryhmään eikä epämukavanoloiseen korkeaselkäiseen puutuoliin. Istuessaan Hermione huomasi tuolin vielä olevan poikkeuksellisen matala, joten siinä istuja joutui katsomaan pöydän vastakkaisella puolella istuvaa ministeriä ylöspäin.

"Tulin puhumaan asiakkaani, Blaise Zabinin, oikeudenkäynnistä. Hän on syytön siihen, mistä häntä syytetään ja me molemmat tiedämme sen. Haluan, että hän saa tänään vapauttavan tuomion." Hermione yritti tavoitella itsevarmuutta ääneensä.

"Kultaseni, ymmärrän hyvin, että Zabinin kaltainen taitava esiintyjä on tehnyt vaikutuksen kaltaiseesi hyväsydämiseen nuoreen naiseen, onhan hän pystynyt huiputtamaan paljon vanhempia ja hyvin viisaanakin pidettyjä velhoja puolustamaan itseään. Myötätuntoa herättävästä käytöksestään huolimatta hän on kuitenkin paatunut konna ja luihuinen ja on suuri erehdys, että kaltaisesi nuori arvostettu jästisyntyinen noita puolustaa häntä. Usko minua, tyttö pieni, että on sinullekin parasta, että Zabini tuomitaan pikaisesti ja olen varma, että sinun hairahduksesi puolustamaan häntä unohdetaan ja annetaan anteeksi pian. Älä sitä sure. Minä pidän henkilökohtaisesti huolen, että sinun hyväsydämesyytesi - hyvin ajattelematon sellainen, myönnettäköön - ei tule aiheuttamaan sinulle mitään ikäviä vaikeuksia." Ministeri puhui tyynnyttävällä ja lämpimällä äänellä.

Hermione ymmärsi nyt, miten Diggory oli päässyt taikaministeriksi. Olisi ollut helppo nousta, pyytää anteeksi aiheuttamaansa vaivaa ja kiittää taikaministeriä tämän ystävällisyydestä ja lähteä toimistosta vakuuttuneena siitä, että oli alun alkaen ollut väärässä ja kiltti ja ystävällinen taikaministeri oli juuri pelastanut hänet hänen omilta typeriltä hairahduksiltaan. Hermione ei kuitenkaan ollut niin heikkoa tekoa, hän karisti hartioiltaan alentavan tytöttelyn, veti syvään henkeä ja nousi seisomaan, jottei enää joutunut katsomaan taikaministeriä yläviistoon ja otti esiin mukanaan tuomansa kansion.

"Herra Ministeri, haluatte ehkä tutkia tätä hetken. Asiakirjat ovat toki vain kopioita, alkuperäiset ovat hyvässä turvassa varmassa paikassa. Pelkään pahoin, että jos herra Zabini todetaan tänään syylliseksi, järkytyn minä moisesta vääryydestä niin, että saatan erehtyä käsittelemään tätä kansiota huolimattomasti ja sen sisältö saattaa joutua vääriin käsiin." Hermione lateli kylmästi.

Taikaministerin kädet alkoivat täristä, kun hän avasi kansion ja näki, mitä se sisälsi. Hänen vaimonsa haluaisi välittömästi eron, jos kuva hänestä nuoren noidan kanssa päätyisi Päivän Profeetan etusivulle, kuten epäilemättä voisi tapahtua. Kansion muu sisältö oli vielä pahempaa. Hänhän voisi menettää vaikka päänsä, jos tämä paljastuisi! Tuo hävytön tyttö vielä katseli häntä niin halveksivasti, että oikeastaan olisi tehnyt mieli avada kedavrata hänet. Tyttö oli valmis tuhoamaan hänet ja hänen elämänsä ja perheensä jonkun haisevan luihuisen tähden! Tämä oli häpeämätöntä kiristystä!

Nopeasti Ministeri hillitsi itsensä. Tytön tappaminen ei tietenkään olisi ratkaissut mitään, eikä hän olisi kyennyt tuota vielä lähes lapsen ikäistä naista omin käsin tappamaankaan, hänestä ei löytynyt sellaista pahuutta. Oli aivan eri asia allekirjoittaa teloitusmääräyksiä, kuin tappaa omalla sauvalla. Sitäpaitsi oli selvää, että tyttö ei toiminut yksin. Dumbledore oli takuulla kaiken takana. Hän saattoi vaikuttaa vanhuuttaan hieman hassahtaneelta hyväntahtoiselta höppänältä, mutta Diggory tiesi hyvin, että vanha rehtori osasi olla myös täysin häikäilemätön juonittelija. Hänen oli jostain täytynyt saada käsiinsä tämä aineisto ja nyt hän käytti yhtä entisistä suosikkioppilaistaan käsikassarana pysytellen itse taustalla, koska tiesi hyvin, että luihuisen puolustusasianajaja ei koskaan olisi kovin suosittu henkilö velhomaailmassa. Tavoittelikohan vanha hölmö taikaministeriyttä itselleen? Ja mistä hän oli saanut nämä paperit käsiinsä? Diggory oli varma, että hänen Malfoylta saamistaan lahjuksista ei tiennyt hänen lisäkseen kuin Malfoy itse. Niin tietysti, Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy oli tietysti kerännyt nämä tiedot ja Dumbledore oli löytänyt ne tutkiessaan Malfoyn suvun vanhan Linnan sodan jälkeen. Muitahan sitä ei ollut päästettykään tutkimaan. Se oli ollut tietysti virhe, mutta siihen aikaan Dumbledoren vaatimuksia oli ollut käytännössä mahdoton vastustaa. Ainoastaan Harry Potter oli silloin ollut vanhaa rehtoria suositumpi velhomaailmassa. Sotaa seuranneina vuosina rehtori Dumbledoren haluttomuus lakkauttaa Luihuisen tupaa ja kieltäytyminen luihuisaristokratian jälkeläisten sulkemisesta Tylypahkan opetuksesta oli nakertanut pahasti vanhan rehtorin kansansuosiota, mutta heti sodan jälkeen hänen sanansa oli ollut laki.

Taikaministerin oli pakko myöntää tappionsa ja pyrkiä minimoimaan tuhot.

"Jos Zabini vapautuisi, niin mitä noille tapahtuisi? Miten voin olla varma, että ne tuhotaan?" Diggory kysyi yrittäen peittää äänensä vapinan.

"Ei niitä tuhota, mutta ne palaavat takaisin varmaan paikkaan, mistä kukaan ei niitä löydä. Saatte siitä rohkelikon kunniasanan", lupasi Hermione suloisesti hymyillen.

"Sinussa ei ole pisaraakaan rohkelikkojen kunniasta jäljellä tyttö! Sinä kiristät kuin häpeämätön luihuinen. Sinne sinun olisi varmasti pitänytkin joutua, jos et olisi kuraverinen!" Diggory ärähti suuttuen uudelleen tytön käytöksestä.

Hermionen silmät muuttuivat koviksi ja kylmiksi. "Teinä miettisin sanavalintojanne tarkemmin. Ja olisi teille suureksi eduksi, jos Zabini todettaisiin tänään syyttömäksi. Hyvästi."

-

Päästyään ulos ministerin työhuoneesta, Hermionen sydän löi niin tiheästi, kuin hän olisi juuri juossut pitkän matkan. Hän oli onnistunut, mutta juuri nyt hän ei halunnut mitään muuta, kuin ryömiä omaan sänkyynsä itkemään. Hän oli juuri hankkinut itselleen voiton kiristämällä halpamaisesti ja sen lisäksi hän oli saanut huomata, että rasismi jästisyntyisiä kohtaan ei ollut hävinnyt mihinkään velhoyhteiskunnasta, vaikka hän oli niin jo toivonut ja kuvitellutkin. Vaikka Voldemort ja kuolonsyöjät oli lyöty ja virallisesti rasismi oli kadonnut, niin edelleen monet suhtautuivat jästisyntyisiin alentuvasti. Valon puolella taistellut ministerikin oli heittänyt 'kuraverisen' niin helposti ja luontevasti hänen kasvoilleen. Hermione tajusi olleensa typerä kuvitellessaan ennakkoluulojen poistuvan niin vähällä, että pahin ääripää tuhottiin. Jotain kertoi sekin, että niinkin positiivisesti jästeihin suhtautuva suku kuin Weasleyt oli edelleen pääosin puhdasveristä. Ginny toki oli nainut puoliverisen Harry Potterin, mutta tämä olikin poikkeus.

Tietenkään muut kuin kuolonsyöjät eivät olleet rasismissaan niin pitkälle meneviä. Suurin osa velhoista ja noidista piti itseään varmasti suvaitsevaisena ja heillä oli jästisyntyisiä tuttavia ja jopa ystäviä. Ennakkoluulot tulivat esiin vasta, jos oma tytär tai poika aikoikin naida jästisyntyisen, tai mikä vielä pahempaa, jästin. Tai jos työpaikka, jonka oli toivonut saavansa menikin jästisyntyiselle, alkoi helposti mumina jästisyntyisten suosimisesta. Koulussa hyvinmenestyvä jästisyntyinen oli aina pieni ihmetyksen aihe ja jästeille naurettiin avoimesti, eikä haluttukaan myöntää heidän saavutuksiaan, jotka joissain asioissa jopa selvästi ylittivät velhomaailman saavutukset. Sota ei oikeastaan ollut muuttanut näitä asioita mihinkään. Juhlapuheissa puhuttiin kauniita ja kukaan ei helposti päästänyt sanaa kuraverinen suustaan, mutta ihmisten mielissä ennakkoluulot eivät olleet ilmeisesti paljoakaan haalistuneet.

-

Drake Malcolm hölkkäsi aamutuimaan puistossa. Hän oli päättänyt juosta tavallista lenkkiään puolituntia pidempään, sillä edellisenä iltana nautittu päivällinen onnistuneen projektin kunniaksi oli ollut raskas ja sisältänyt enemmän kaloreita, kun Drake halusi edes ajatella. Jos hän halusi pitää vartalonsa yhtä hoikkana ja lihaksikkaana kuin se oli, ei sellaisia haksahduksia saanut sattua liian usein. Drake tiesi hyvin, kuinka kiireinen ja stressaava työ, joka vaati ylipitkien työviikkojen tekoa helposti alkoi näkyä ulkonäössä ja oli valmis taistelemaan kaikin keinoin sitä vastaan. Mike aina haukkui häntä turhamaiseksi ja Drake ei edes yrittänyt kieltää sitä. Se oli yksi niistä asioista, jotka yhdistivät Draco Malfoyta ja hänen nykyistä minäänsä. Hänelle oli jo lapsena opetettu ulkoisen olemuksen ja ensivaikutelman tärkeys ja se oli yksi niistä asioista, jotka pätivät yhtä hyvin jästimaailmassa kuin hänen lapsuutensa maailmassa.

Draken ura oli edennyt hienosti. Hän oli onnistunut erinomaisesti muutamassa tärkeässä projektissa ja hänen ylennyksestään liikkui jo huhuja. Hänellä oli kaikki syyt olla tyytyväinen itseensä ja elämäänsä. Hän myös halusi olla sitä, mutta ei pystynyt painamaan pois mielestään naista, jonka hän oli niin yhtäkkisesti tavannut monen vuoden jälkeen. Oli häpeä myöntää, mutta hän kaipasi Grangeria. Ikävöi niin, että sattui. Hän ei pystynyt edes määrittelemään, mitä hän naisessa niin kaipasi. Tämä ei suinkaan ollut kaunein tai seksikkäin Draken tapaama nainen. Älykkäin ehkä, mutta hän tunsi monia aivan riittävän älykkäitä naisia ja miehiä. Heidän keskustelunsa olivat usein lähennelleet riitoja ja heidän arvonsa olivat lähes vastakkaiset. He elivät eri mantereilla ja eri maailmoissa. Ja sitten oli vielä se syntyperäero.

Drake tiesi, että oli järjetöntä haaveilla Grangerista. Vaikka kaiken muun ohittaisikin, oli mutkana matkassa sekin, että nainen tuskin haluaisi häntä. Sitä paitsi hän ei ollut kuullut Grangerista sen jälkeen, kun sai tältä lyhyen sähköpostin, jossa tämä kertoi Zabinin vapauttavasta tuomiosta ja siitä, miten hän oli sen saanut aikaan. Granger oli jo varmasti unohtanut hänet kokonaan ja hänenkin olisi ollut viisainta unohtaa nainen saman tien. Mutta kun hän ei pystynyt siihen. Ei, vaikka kuinka yritti.

-

Hermione painoi viimeisen pisteen tenttipaperiin ja nousi palauttamaan ihmisoikeuksien kesäkurssinsa viimeisen tentin. Blaisen oikeudenkäynti oli keskeyttänyt hänen opintonsa, mutta hän oli palannut nyt talvella tekemään kurssiin liittyvät tentit, jotta saisi siitä arvosanan. Blaisen oikeudenkäynnin jälkeen hän oli ollut hieman tyhjän päällä. Velhomaailma suhtautui häneen epäluuloisesti ja taikaministerin tapaamista seurannut ymmärrys rasismin juurien syvyydestä velhomaailmassa oli jotenkin viennyt Hermionen kaikki voimat. Hän ei ollut enää edes varma, halusiko hän aloittaa taistelun sen puolesta, että velhomaailmasta tulisi parempi paikka. Suurimman osan syksystä hän kuitenkin oli viettänyt velhomaailmassa, tarkemmin sanottuna Tylypahkassa. Tylypahkan numerologian professori Vektorin puoliso oli sairastunut ja hän oli ollut pakotettu viettämään syyslukukauden kaksi viimeistä kuukautta kotonaan ja Hermione oli lupautunut sijaiseksi. Tylypahkan tuttuus oli rauhoittanut Hermionen myrskyävää mieltä, mutta pian hän oli huomannut, että ainakaan Tylypahkan professorin ura ei olisi hänen tulevaisuutensa. Pari kuukautta vielä meni, mutta Hermionella ei ollut kärsivällisyyttä tai intoa yrittää saada häliseviä, keskinkertaisia ja pääasiassa vähemmän motivoituneita oppilaita oppimaan tietoja ja taitoja, jotka nämä todennäköisesti joka tapauksessa unohtaisivat heti kokeen jälkeen. Hän alkoi jopa ymmärtää professori Kalkaroksen inhoa oppilaita kohtaan. Se oli varma merkki Hermionelle siitä, että häntä ei oltu tarkoitettu opettajan uralle. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut uudeksi kalkarokseksi.

Joulun jälkeen hän oli päättänyt palata jenkkeihin, jotta saisi opintonsa loppuun. Ja jotta tapaisi taas Draco Malfoyn. Jälkimmäistä hänen oli tosin ollut lähes ylivoimaisen vaikea myöntää itselleen ja siksi hän olikin taistellut koko syksyn paluuta vastaan. Lopulta oli kuitenkin tunnustettava totuus. Hän oli korviaan myöten ihastunut - ei, rakastunut - Draco Malfoyihin ja hän halusi antaa sille mahdollisuuden. Hermione oli tajunnut, että hän katuisi koko loppuelämänsä, jos hän ei nyt uskaltaisi heittäytyä elämän vietäväksi. Kokeilla, voisiko mahdottomuudesta tulla mahdollista, hänestä ja Draco Malfoysta pari. Hän oli valmistautunut pettymään katkerasti. Eihän hän edes tiennyt, mitä mieltä Draco oli asiasta, mutta elämä ei ollut elämisen arvoista, jos ei ollut valmis ottamaan riskejä. Ehkä Dracon mielipiteet eivät olleet muuttuneet mihinkään, mutta Hermione oli Blaisen jutun myötä menettänyt paljon entisestä idealismistaan ja enää Dracon rumat sanat jästisyntyisistä eivät kuulostaneet yhtä pahoilta kuin silloin, kun hän oli kuullut ne. Sitäpaitsi Draco ei tiennyt kaikkea Hermionen taustasta.

Hermione tosin epäili, että jos mies ei olisi jo muuttanut mieltään jästisyntyisestä vaimosta, ei tieto siitä, että 1/8 Hermionen verestä oli todennäköisesti peräisin yhdestä vanhimmista ja puhtaimmista ranskalaisista velhosuvuista, muuttaisi mitään. Hermionen isoäiti oli kertonut vasta vähän ennen kuolemaansa, että hän oli äpärä ja hänen isänsä oli ollut Philippe Gassion, pahamaineinen vanhan puhdasverisen velhosuvun päämies, joka oli ollut tunnettu erikoisista ja runsaista naisseikkailuistaan, joita hän harrasti jopa jästinaisten kanssa. Hermionen isoäitikin oli ollut tällaisen seikkailun tulos. Isäänsä hän ei ollut koskaan tavannut ja kun Tylypahkasta oli sitten tullut hänelle kirje, oli hänen äitinsä repinyt sen ja ilmoittanut, että hänen tyttärensähän ei mihinkään taikakouluihin lähde. Isoäiti oli lähes unohtanut koko velhomaailman olemassaolon, kun yksikään hänen lapsistaan ei osoittanut merkkiäkään taikuudesta, mutta sitten hänen tavallisin ja arkipäiväisin tyttärensä oli saanut Hermionen, joka olikin tuntunut perineen kaiken sen taikuuden, jota paitsi hänen äitinsä ja tätinsä ja enonsa olivat jääneet. Nyt Gassioninkin suku oli sammunut ja jos Draco olisi halukas etsimään tekosyytä, joka tekisi hänen avioliitostaan Hermionen kanssa edes jollakin tavalla hyväksyttävän Malfoylle, niin sukulaisuus tuohon kuolleeseen sukuun voisi kelvata. Kaikki oli nyt kiinni siitä, halusiko Draco todella Hermionen.

Hermione oli ennen tenttiin tuloaan jättänyt viestin Dracolle ja ehdottanut tapaamista. Hän toivoi, että tentistä tultuaan hän löytäisi puhelimestaan vastausviestin mieheltä. Hän pysähtyi heti tenttisalin ulkopuolella panemaan virrat päälle puhelimeensa ja ilokseen löysikin viestin, jossa hänet kutsuttiin Dracon kotiin kuudelta illalla.

-

Draco katseli vieressään nukkuvaa naista. Yö oli ollut uskomaton ja tämä näytti niin täydellisen suloiselta, että Draco toivoi hetken jatkuvan ikuisesti. Siinä katsellessaan hiljaa tuhisevaa naista hän myös tajusi, mitä hänen oli tehtävä.

Edellisenä iltana Hermionen tapaaminen oli ollut kuin ihme. Tämä oli vielä kauniimpi kuin hän edes muisti. Naisen hymy suorastaan lumosi Dracolta jalat alta. He kumpikin tiesivät, että heidän olisi puhuttava vakavasti ja että se keskustelu voisi päättyä riitaan ja siihen, että he eivät enää koskaan tapaisi. Siksi he molemmat olivat epätoivoisesti halunneet lykätä tuota keskustelua. Viettää vielä tämän yön vailla huolia ja unohtaen maailman heidän ympärillään. He olivat sopineet, että aamulla he puhuisivat. Nyt se aamu oli lähellä. Ensimmäiset auringonsäteet kutittelivat jo naisen nenänpäätä ja Draco saattoi erottaa nyt paremmassa valossa tämän jokaisen piirteen tarkasti. Nainen oli nukahtanut joskus aamun varhaisina tunteina ja Draco oli viettänyt sen jälkeiset tunnit tarkkaillen naista ja miettien, mitä aamulla sanoisi. Nyt hän tiesi, että olisi valmis mihin tahansa saadakseen naisen itselleen. Hiiteen puhdasverisyys ja Malfoyn kunnia, eihän mitään Malfoyta enää edes ollut ja puhdasverisyys ei merkinnyt mitään amerikkalaisessa jästimaailmassa, jossa hän nyt eli.

Tietysti oli muitakin ongelmia, kuten esimerkiksi se pikkuseikka, että he elivät eri mantereilla ja eri maailmoissa ja hän ei voisi ikinä enää näyttäytyä velhomaailmassa, tai ei halunnut, jos tarkkoja oltiin ja Granger taas halusi ennen muuta työskennellä velhomaailmassa ja muuttaa sitä paremmaksi. Mutta nämä olivat vain pieniä käytännönpulmia, joihin he kyllä pystyisivät keksimään ratkaisut, jos he vain kovasti haluaisivat. Nyt piti vain keksiä keino saada nainenkin haluamaan sitä. Draco hymyili, juuri kanssaihmistensä taivuttelussa Draco Malfoy oli aina ollut mestari.

AN: Tässä luvussa on useitakin asioita, joita haluaisin selittää hieman tarkemmin.Ensinnäkin tuo Diggoryn kykenemättömyys Hermionen tappamiseen. Minä uskon, että Avada Kedavra-kirous vaatii sitä, että sen langettaja haluaa ja ymmärtää uhrin kuolevan ja ymmärtää mitä kuolema on. Vähän kuten Crucion käyttämiseen vaaditaan halu kiduttaa toista. Uskon myös, että ihminen kuin ihminen voi tappaa toisen, jos tilanne on sopiva. Että oikeastaan kenellä tahansa voi tietyissä olosuhteissa pimetä ja jos silloin sattuu olemaan veitsi kädessä, tulee pahaa jälkeä. Moni pystyy myös harkitusti tappamaan toisen ihmisen, jos syy on tarpeeksi hyvä ja hän uskoo tappamisen olevan oikeutettua (sota ym.) Sen sijaan en usko, että tavallinen ihminen ihan helposti pystyy harkittuun murhaan. Katsomaan toista ihmistä ja kylmän rauhallisesti tappamaan hänet ja sellaisena minä näen Avada Kedavran. Amos Diggory on kaikesta huolimatta ihan tavallinen kunnon ihminen, hän ei kykenisi murhaamaan Hermionea. Se, että hän on kyennyt lähettämään sadat aristokraatit ja muut Pimeyden puolen rikolliset kuolemaan, on toinen juttu. Silloin hänen ei tarvinnut itse suorittaa teloitusta.

Toinen juttu on sitten rasismi. Minua on aina ärsyttänyt Pottereissa se, että niissä on fanaattisia kiihkorasisteja ja sitten on ihmisiä, jotka ainakin harryn näkökulmasta täysin hyväksyvät jästisyntyiset tasaveroisiksi. Oikeassa elämässähän niin ei ole. Ei suomalaisenkaan rasismin koko kuva, tai edes erityisen merkittävä osa, ole ne muutamat nahkatukkaiset idiootit, jotka kulkevat kaduilla huutelemassa typeryyksiä ja porukalla hakkaamassa "väärän värisiä." Paljon suurempi osa rasismia ovat ne ihan tavalliset ihmiset, jotka suhtautuvat muualta tulleisiin suurella epäluulolla, lukevat Se!-lehteä ja uskovat kaikki sen väitteet pakolaisten lellimisestä, mutta eivät ikinä alkaisi aukomaan päätään kadulla kenellekään vaan pitävät mölyt mahassaan ja käyttäytyvät ihmisiksi. Puhumattakaan minun kaltaisistani ihmisistä, jotka olemme sanoissa ja päällisin puolin hyvin suvaitsevaisia, mutta suhtaudumme siitä huolimatta hyvin suurella epäluulolla esimerkiksi avioliittoon vaikkapa islaminuskoisen kanssa. Joilla ei ole mitään vaikeuksia ystävystyä muista kulttuureista tulevien kanssa, mutta jotka siitä huolimatta väistävät illalla kaupungilla vastaantulevaa somalipoikajoukkoa paljon kauemmas, kuin vastaavaa suomalaisnuorista koostuvaa. Tai jotka kiroavat kaikki "ryssät" alimpaan helvettiin, kun venäläisrekka roikkuu auton takapuskurissa kiinni ja sitten äkkiä vilkaisevat ympärilleen, että eihän vain kukaan kuullut moista poliittisesti epäkorrektia lausuntoa.

Minä uskon, että velhomaailman rasisminkaan koko kuva ei voi olla vain muutama kuolonsyöjä. Se, että muut eivät sano ennakkoluulojaan ääneen, ei tarkoita, etteikö niitä olisi.

Niin ja mitä tulee tuohon Hermionen taikasyntyiseen isoisoisään, niin tiedän, että se on yleinen ja korni ratkaisu D/Hr ficeissä, mutta minä ehdottomsti tarvitsin sen kaukaisen velhosukulaisen seuraavaa osaa varten.


	7. Epilogi

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 2: Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti   
Luku: Epilogi  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: K-13   
Parit: Draco/Hermione  
Tyylilaji: Romance/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä. 

AN: Tähän loppuu Pakolainen ja ihmisoikeusaktivisti. Tarina jatkuu 3. osassa Malfoyn herra ja siihen siirryttäessä ajassa hypätään 15 vuotta eteenpäin. Malfoyn herra on vasta suunnitteluasteella, mutta eiköhän ensimmäinen luku ilmesty säällisen ajan kuluessa. Kommentit enemmän kuin tervetulleita!

Epilogi 

Drake Malcolm seisoi amerikkalaisessa jästisairaalassa suuren ikkunan takana katsellen pienissä sängyissään uinuvia - tai hänen katseensa kohteiden tapauksessa kurkkusuorana huutavia - vauvoja. Vihaisesti huutavat, kovaääniset pienokaiset olivat Antares Janus Marius ja Shaula Arrakis Miranda Malfoy. Tai Antar ja Shaula Granger Malcolm, kuten heidät ainakin lapsuuden ajan tultaisiin tuntemaan. Mitä sitten tapahtuisi, kun lapsien tulisi aika lähteä Tylypahkaan - ja Draco oli varma, että sinne lapset menisivät, elleivät hän ja Hermione sitten päättäisi pistää heitä Beauxbatons tai jopa amerikkalaiseen velhokouluun, surkkeja hänen lapsensa eivät saattaneet olla - sitä Draco ei vielä halunnut ajatella. Se olisi sen ajan murhe ja murheille ei ollut sijaa Dracon sen hetkisessä onnenhuumassa. Vauvat olivat täydellisiä. Tyttö ja poika, kuten Malfoyn suvussa oli tapana. Kaljuja, punaisia, ryppyisiä, vihaisia ja mielipiteensä kovaan ääneen kuuluttavia. Sanalla sanoen kaksi maailman kauneinta, suloisinta, lupaavinta ja taitavinta vastasyntynyttä ikinä.

Ihaillessaan jälkikasvuaan Draco samalla mietti elämänsä onnellisinta vuotta, joka nyt alkoi olla takanapäin. Se oli alkanut siitä tammikuisesta yöstä, jonka jälkeen hän ja Hermione olivat sopineet, että heitä ei erottaisi mikään. Aluksi asuinpaikan valinta oli tuntunut ongelmalliselta, mutta yllättäen nämä pienet kiljukaulat olivat ilmoittaneet tulostaan ja ratkaisivat samalla asuinmaaongelman. Hermione halusi viettää lasten ensimmäiset vuodet kotona ja halusi samantien useamman lapsen, jotta voisi sitten muutaman vuoden kuluttua lasten kasvettua keskittyä uraansa. Suunnitellusta lapsimäärästä he olivat kiistelleet, mutta Hermione oli saanut tahtonsa läpi ja he olivat päättäneet, että ainakin kolme tai neljä lasta olisivat tervetulleita. Esikoiset olivat nyt syntyneet ja jos kaikki sujuisi suunnitelmien mukaan, olisi lapsikatras koossa muutaman vuoden kuluttua ja viimeistään kymmenen vuoden kuluttua Hermione olisi valmis palaamaan töihin. Silloin viimeistään he muuttaisivat takaisin Britanniaan, mutta siihen asti he voisivat hyvin asua New Yorkissa ja Drake voisi tehdä uraa täällä. Kymmenen vuoden päästä hänenkään tuskin olisi mahdotonta muuttaa takaisin Lontooseen. He voisivat elää jästi-Lontoossa, vaikka Hermione työskentelisikin velhomaailmassa. Niin pitkän ajan kuluttua kukaan tuskin tuntisi enää Dracoa ja hänkin voisi rauhassa kulkea jästikaduilla, kunhan ei vain pistäisi päätään Vuotavaan noidankattilaan tai Viistokujalle. Lasten mennessä kouluun he voisivat selittää isänsä olevan tavallinen jästi. Ketään tuskin kiinnostaisi.

Draco tunsi elämänsä olevan järjestyksessä. Hänellä oli kaunis ja rakastava vaimo, joka juuri nyt nukkui synnytyksen uuvuttamana ja pienet terveet lapset, hyvä työ ja ystäviä. Se oli paljon enemmän kuin hän olisi ikinä uskaltanut toivoa viruessaan elämän syrjässä kynsin ja hampain kiinni Voldemortin leluna ja Dumbledoren vakoilijana. Oikeastaan elämässä olisi voinut käydä huonomminkin.


End file.
